High School Drama
by DannyFan66
Summary: I took all the stuff we know and love about the 'fabfour' and lumped it together in the realm of high school! A/U fiction, but still fun, fun, fun! N/CC and M/F
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

**High School Drama**

Chapter 1

"Alright, class, settle down." Mr. Cannon was not what you'd call the typical 'Drama' teacher. He was married, had three boys and reminded some of Danny DeVito only slightly thinner and slightly taller. But everyone loved him and he always got the best 'teacher rating' scores. Granted he got just a few points more than the Music teacher, Mr. Eastman, but that's to be understood, he was kind of a hotty.

"Mr. Cannon?" The raven haired beauty in the first row stood up and spoke with a less than lovely nasal voice. "Can I help you with the roll call?"

Mr. Cannon smiled. "Fran, I'm sorry, I've already promised to let Chastity take care of roll call for today." Fran tossed a half grin half scowl at the girl to her right and sat down in a huff. Fran Fine had a 'stereotypical' New York accent. She had a free and easy smile; she was petite, genuine and very friendly.

"Thank you, Mr. Cannon." Chastity Babcock was tall, blonde, blue eyed and rich, everything Fran wasn't, not to mention she was painfully shy and came off as cold and snobbish. She had the voice of an angel and was their music teacher, the aforementioned Mr. Eastman's favorite, though he'd never admit it of course.

Chastity and Fran were both seniors and the dearest of friends, despite their vastly different backgrounds. Fran was everyone's favorite friend and confidante. Chastity, because of her background, had a very difficult time making friends. Fran took to her aid instantly and they've been inseparable since freshman orientation.

Chastity stood just in front of Fran and started the roll call. "Wow, Mr. C…looks like everyone from last year is back. I only see two names I don't recognize." Chastity easily made her way through the list of the students she knew and only read off the two she didn't. "Maxwell Sheffield?" Chastity called. No answer. "Okay…let's see…Niles Brightmore?" Again there was no response. "I guess the new guys didn't show, Mr. C." Chastity turned and handed the roll sheet to her teacher as the knock came to the door.

"Come in!" Mr. Cannon called. The door opened revealing a tall and ominous looking man with a nearly bald head and crispy demeanor. "Mr. Edwards, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Cannon I wanted to escort these two young men to class personally. They're Seniors, just transferred here from England and had some paperwork to finish up in the office. I'm sorry they're late. Mr. Sheffield and Mr. Brightmore, this is Mr. Cannon, your Drama teacher." Mr. Edwards had no place in his educational heart for the 'arts' as he waved them off.

Fran and Chastity didn't sit in the front row for nothing. They always wanted to be the first to see everything and these two 'young men from England' were no different. Chastity started back to her desk when Fran stuck her foot out causing Chastity to stumble slightly into the arms of the closer of the two boys.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Babcock?" Mr. Edwards scowled at her.

"No, Sir, Mr. Edwards. I'm sorry," Chastity said in her most contrite voice. "Then looking up into the boys blue eyes briefly she whispered. "Thanks." She turned and glared at her friend as she returned to her seat.

"Have a seat gentlemen." Mr. Edwards instructed and Maxwell and Niles found two empty seats right behind our two favorite ladies.

Maxwell Sheffield was tall and slender with dark brown curly hair and green eyes. He was what some would call classically handsome and had a broad and endearing smile. He noticed Fran right away as he carefully slipped into the seat behind her. "Hi" He whispered softly.

Niles Brightmore was the far more mischievous of the two; it was written all over his face. He was just a tad shorter than Maxwell and more muscularly built. He had dark slightly reddish blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that only added to his handsome features. He noticed Chastity the minute he stepped into the room and nudged her lightly as he slipped into the empty desk behind her and whispered, "I'll just die if your name is Grace."

"Mr. Cannon, I'll leave you to it, then." Mr. Edwards left and closed the door.

Mr. Cannon turned to face his class. "Well, gang it's another year in junior/senior drama and I've decided to do something a little different. We are even matched for the first year since this class was added to the curriculum."

Scott Bristol raised his hand. "Mr. Cannon, what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, Scott; that means for the first time is six years, there are a matching number of boy to girls in class." Mr. Cannon waited for the 'requisite' whoops and hollers from his students.

I've selected two of my favorite love scenes…" This too brought whoops and hollers from the class. "…from classical literature and I've already set up the pairs." This time there was an audible groan. "Relax, like I don't know what I'm doing…" Mr. Cannon knew he class well and knew the students preferences and…needs. "Since Fran and Chastity have the most seniority in class I'll give them to the new boys. Max, you'll team up with Fran and Niles, I'll leave you in Chastity 's more than capable hands."

"Thank you, Sir," Niles said to his new teacher more for the benefit of Chastity than anything else.

Mr. Cannon read off the remainder of the pairings. "They're both balcony scenes so we'll be on stage for the next few weeks. 'Romeo and Juliet, you're all familiar with I'm sure, and Cyrano De Bergerac is the other. Get together with your partners and let me know in class tomorrow what scene you'll be doing." Mr. Cannon finished just as the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

The students made their way out of the class room and into the hall leaving the 'fab four' standing in a small clump in the front of the room.

"I'm Fran Fine, and this is Chastity Babcock. So you boys are from England?" Fran usually did the talking for her and Chastity.

Max took the lead in this conversation, which was out of the norm for him. In England it was Niles that usually had to handle the girls; Max was the shyer of the two. Niles, however, hadn't taken his eyes off the blonde beauty since they all stood up. There was another bell and it shook them all. "Uhh…Max. I think you have a study hall now." Niles kept his eyes on Chastity who refused to meet his gaze.

"I can take you, Max. I have to head that way. I have concert choir now." Chastity found herself saying.

Max's eyes didn't leave Fran's deep brown eyes. "Where do you have to go, Fran?"

"Fran usually heads to the…" Chastity started.

Fran cut her off. "Chas…I can take Max here to study hall, I have study hall this period, too." Fran nudged Chas who was only slightly grumbling. "What about you, Niles…what class do you have now?" Fran asked still not looking away from Max's gaze.

"Concert choir." Niles dropped flatly.

* * *

When they reached their destinations, Fran introduced Max to Mrs. Fink, a biology teacher normally, but the study hall monitor for this period. "Well, Max, it's a pleasure to meet you. What other classes do you have?"

Max answered politely explaining that for the most part he'd be taking advantage of the artistic nature of American High Schools. He detailed his schedule which varied only slightly from Fran's. "Well I have Drama, then study hall which I hope to use to work on my writing, then after homeroom I have Show choir, English, American History, Shop and Gym."

"That's almost identical to my schedule Max." Fran gushed and they took two seats in the back of the class room. "I'm not too much of a singer, at least in a group. My voice sticks out. I can hold my own alone though. I have Home Economics after homeroom."

Chastity and Niles arrived in the auditorium just after the bell and at the same time as Mr. Eastman. "Chastity, you're late. That's not like you."

"Sorry, Mr. Eastman, I'd like you to meet a new student, Niles Brightmore, he's here from England." Chastity tried her very best to be polite to this boy she didn't think she liked very much, especially after that 'is your name Grace' remark in drama class.

Mr. Eastman, sized Niles up for a minute and Chastity took her place on the riser. "I guess a baritone with a slightly expanded range."

"Yes, Sir." Niles smiled at the man he knew he liked already. "Would you like me to sing something?"

Mr. Eastman was impressed with this young man and looked first at him then up at Chastity who was chatting quietly with one of the other girls. "Chastity, could you go get Niles here a baritone book, please." Chastity nodded and headed into the music room. "Do you have any music with you?" Niles nodded and handed the man his music. "Excellent choice, alright, Niles…let's see what you can do."

Mr. Eastman started to play and Chastity immediately looked up. "Dulcinea..." She whispered as she returned from the music room with the music. Chastity was mesmerized. She loved 'Man of LaMancha' and there he stood this new and amazing boy, his reddish blonde hair just picking up the light from the stage. She was frozen not ten feet to his left just behind the piano. Niles faced the empty auditorium and his strong, rich voice rang out and echoed in the openness of the grand room.

"I have dreamed thee too long,  
Never seen thee or touched thee."

Niles turned slightly to see Chastity.

But known thee with all of my heart."

Niles turned back to the empty auditorium.

"Half a prayer, half a song,"  
Thou hast always been with me,  
Though we have been always apart.

Dulcinea... Dulcinea...  
I see heaven when I see thee, Dulcinea,  
And thy name is like a prayer  
An angel whispers... Dulcinea... Dulcinea!"

Niles reached out toward Chastity and her heart leapt in her chest as he sang to her.

"If I reach out to thee,  
Do not tremble and shrink

From the touch of my hand on thy hair.

Niles turned back to the auditorium and finished his song.

"Let my fingers but see  
Thou art warm and alive,  
And no phantom to fade in the air.

Dulcinea... Dulcinea...  
I have sought thee, sung thee,  
Dreamed thee, Dulcinea!

Now I've found thee,  
And the world shall know thy glory,  
Dulcinea... Dulcinea!"

"Well, Niles…I think it goes without saying that was quite good." Mr. Eastman wasn't a 'gusher' by any means and he did have the other students and singers to consider.

Niles blushed a little and glanced down toward the floor. "Thank you, Sir."

Chastity, finally regaining her ability to move, brought the music to the piano. "Here, Mr. Eastman." She put the music down and took her place on the risers.

"Niles, since you know Chastity already you can stand behind her. Here's your music book." Mr. Eastman grinned and called his student piano player to the bench so he could conduct the choir.

When Niles took his place he nudged Chastity lightly. "Not bad, Little Lord Fauntleroy." Chastity nudged him back.

* * *

When the bell rang dismissing classes to homeroom Max offered Fran his hand to help her stand. "Well, Fran…I suppose I'm on my own to find homeroom? I don't imagine Fine and Sheffield go to the same place."

"It's ok, Max. All the senior homerooms are in the same wing. I'll walk there with you and then Chastity can walk you to Show Choir. I guess that Niles has that class too?" Fran started up the main hall toward the 'senior wing'.

"Actually, no. Niles has Home Economics, so you can show him the way there. I think we're all going to be great friends." Max offered.

Fran frowned at Max. "Niles is really takin' Home Ec? That will at least make if fun for me."

"I wouldn't sell Niles too short, Fran. He comes from a long line of excellent cooks. His mother's French cuisine is known all over England." Max warned her.

Fran nudged his middle. "Then I guess I found my Home Ec. partner." Fran stopped in front of the door marked with the correct range of letters for Max's last name. "Here ya go, Mr. Sheffield. I'll see you in English. Don't let Mr. Eastman freak ya out. Chastity's his favorite."

"Thank you, Ms. Fine. I'll meet you in English class. Save me a seat, will you?" Max lingered outside the door and watched Fran move up the hall to her own homeroom assignment. Max sighed lightly as he entered the room. "I love America."

Niles and CC turned the corner to the 'senior wing'. "Well, Babs, where do we go from here?"

"I'd love to tell you where to go, Faunty, but since we're in the same homeroom, I guess I'll just drag you along." Chastity couldn't understand why she didn't fell as shy around Niles. He's so confidant and self assured. That's usually what drives her to silence, but not with him. "Are you in Show choir, too, Niles?" Chastity asked trying to be polite…for a change.

Niles sighed. "No, unfortunately as part of my agreement, I have to take Home Economics." Niles rolled his eyes.

"Agreement? What agreement?" Chastity asked confused. "Home Ec. and Show Choir are both electives, they count the same toward your credits."

Niles, realizing what he'd let slip, had to recover quickly. "Oh…it's an agreement with the…uh Board of Student Exchange. "In order for me to be accepted into the program I had to choose electives from different categories. Since I'm more of a classical dancer, I thought Concert Choir would be a better choice for me. To please my mother, I took Home Ec. instead of a study hall, idle hands and all."

Chastity laughed as they entered their homeroom. "Classical dancer?"

"Ballroom dance. Another thing I did at the insistance of my mother." Niles offered.

"You can't handle a little 'jazz hands?" Chastity did a little jazz hand shake making him laugh. "What's the rest of your schedule like?"

"After Home Ec. I have English, American History, Shop and finally Gym." Niles rolled his eyes again. "I figured if I'm going to get sweaty it's better at the end of the day then the beginning."

Chastity smiled at him. "Fran and I have almost the same schedule. At least after Show Choir, Fran can walk you to the Home Ec. room…in case you didn't guess; she's not much of a singer." They shared a laugh as the teacher started taking roll.

* * *

The homeroom bell rang releasing hundreds of teenagers into the halls of Andrew Jackson High School. "Fran!" Chastity called across the hall to the room she knew her friend would be popping out of at any minute.

"Shouldn't we have gotten locker assignments or something?" Niles asked.

Fran joined Niles and Chastity in the center of the senior wing. "Niles," Fran started. "We'll show you and Max the best lockers after gym. That way you'll have all your junk…books from the day." Fran grabbed his arm and Chastity's. Niles looked at her oddly. "Trust me; this is the only way the three of us will get down the hall together to pick up Max."

When they reached Max's homeroom, Chastity grabbed his arm and the foursome continued, locked together and laughing at the sight of themselves, out of the senior wing and into the main hall where the student body thinned out a bit and they released arms. "Well, Fran. Where do we go now?" Max asked.

"Chas…you and Max both have Show Choir and me and Niles have Home Ec. So, we'll meet you in Mrs. Stanley's room for English. 'K?" Fran was definitely a leader of sorts.

Chastity smiled at Fran. "Okay, Frannie. Take good care of Faunty for me." Chastity winked at Niles before she even realized it and left Fran standing in near shock at her friend's new found confidence and bravado.

"Well, have I got a few questions for you." Fran took his arm and they headed up the hall to the Home Economics room.

Niles raised his eyebrow. "Fire away, Fran."

"Well, first of all who is that girl and what did you do with my best friend?" Fran waited and admired the genuine smile she received from him. "And secondly, why is she callin' you Faunty?"

Niles laughed. "I suppose the 'Faunty' bit is due in large part to the accent and my habit of calling everyone Sir, or Ma'am; like 'Little Lord Fauntleroy'. Chastity called me that after my audition for Mr. Eastman." Niles stopped when he realized they were in front of the room marked 'Home Economics' and allowed Fran to enter before him.

"Ooooohhh…you sang for Mr. Eastman?" Niles nodded. "What'd he say?"

Niles wrinkled his brow remembering. In his best 'American Mr. Eastman impersonation Niles said, "Well, Niles…I think it goes without saying that was quite good."

"Wow! Are you serious?" Niles nodded confused. "That's a huge deal comin' from Mr. Eastman, Niles. I haven't heard him be so flattering since Chas had the lead in 'Oklahoma' last year."

Fran started to go in the room. "So…now tell me what you did to Chastity?" Niles smiled and followed Fran into the room.

* * *

Chastity and Max walked at an easy pace back to the music room where they would have Show Choir together. After hearing Niles' sing, she couldn't wait to hear Max sing. She didn't know if she wanted him to be better or worse than Niles. Or why it mattered to her either way.

They stepped into the large room and Chastity introduced Max to Mr. Eastman. "Max, this is Mr. Eastman the music teacher. Mr. Eastman, this is Maxwell Sheffield, he's a friend of Niles' from England."

"Well, Chastity, it would seem you're the good will ambassador for the day, eh?" Mr. Eastman grinned at her. "Start warming up and I'll see what this boy from England has to offer us. Max do you have a song or anything prepared?"

Max looked a little sheepishly at Mr. Eastman, and stepped closer to him. "I'm not the singer that Niles' is Mr. Eastman. But I'm familiar with a lot of musicals, is there something you'd like to hear?"

Mr. Eastman sized up Max as he'd done with Niles. "A lot of musicals you say?" Max nodded. "Alright, Max, how about you sing a little of 'Yesterday I Loved You." Mr. Eastman started playing the song from 'Once Upon A Mattress' expecting Max to stop him and ask for the music or something.

Max's voice while not as strong or rich as Niles' voice was still good and handled the piece well enough.

"Yesterday I loved you as never before,

but please don't think me strange,  
I've undergone a change

and today I love you even more!  
My heart cannot be trusted,

I give you fair warning:  
I openly confess tonight I love you less

than I will tomorrow morning!"

"Ok, Max, very nice go stand with the guys, they'll show you what to do for your warm up." Mr. Eastman offered a smile to Max and he did as instructed.

* * *

Fran and Niles were waiting for Chastity and Max outside of Mrs. Stanley's fourth period English. "I wonda what's takin' them so long." Fran kept checking the opening of the wing where it met the main hall that Max and Chastity would be coming down from the music room.

"Are you worried, Fran?" Niles chided his new friend.

Fran looked at him sideways. "And what do I have to be worried about, Niles?"

"That Max will fancy Chastity more than he already fancies you?" Niles dropped smugly.

Fran rolled her eyes. "No offense, 'Faunty'," Fran started kidding him. "But I think it's you that's worried. I've known Chastity since our first day freshman year and I have never had to worry about her stealin' a boy from me. Because she wouldn't, she values my friendship more than any boyfriend." Just then Max and Chastity rounded the corner from the main hall and headed up the hallway to their English class. Chastity had Max's arm and he was obviously carrying her books. They were laughing and smiling.

"Really?" Niles nodded in their direction.

Fran just stood in shock and looked at the pair as they approached them. "Well, I never woulda thought…"

"Hey, Frannie, did you and Niles have fun in Home Ec.?" Chastity released Max's arm and took her books from him.

Fran looked from Chastity to Max and back to Chastity. "Well not as much as you two I guess." Fran turned and went into the class room followed closely by Max.

"What's the matter with her?" Chastity asked the grinning Niles.

Niles took Chastity's books. "Tell me, Chas…are you…interested in Max?"

"What?" Chastity was suddenly feeling very shy. "Why do you ask, Faunty? Jealous?" Chastity found herself flirting with him again.

Niles smirked. "Maybe…but not as much as Fran." Niles stepped aside so Chastity could enter the room and they took their place in the desks that Fran and Max had save behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School… Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 2

The foursome sat quietly and waited for Mrs. Stanley to begin class. Chastity still had concerns about Fran being angry with her for chatting with Max. He was handsome, that's a given, but it was Niles that Chastity was literally drawn too. Even if it weren't, Fran was her best friend; did she really think she'd even try to steal a boy away? No boy is more important that a friend.

Mrs. Stanley was a formidable woman but loved her students and they loved her as well. She was fair but had high expectations. "I'm going to take a quick roll call; you know the drill just let me know you're here." Mrs. Stanley went quickly through the alphabetical list until she got to the end and saw the hand written names at the bottom. "Niles Brightmore?"

"Right here, Ma'am." Niles lifted his hand slightly announcing his location.

"You can call him 'Faunty'." Chas joked.

Mrs. Stanley frowned at her. "Now Chastity, that's not very nice."

Niles smirked at Chastity. "That's alright, Mrs. Stanley, Ms. Babcock and I have an understanding."

Mrs. Stanley smiled at him. "I see. Well, it's very nice to meet you, Niles, welcome to America," Mrs. Stanley said and looked down again at her list. "Maxwell Sheffield."

"Here, Mrs. Stanley." Maxwell sat literally just in front of the woman who had to move the list to the side to see him. "Of course, and welcome to you as well, Maxwell. Or do you prefer Max?" Mrs. Stanley always wanted her students to be comfortable.

"Max is fine, thank you." Max answered politely.

Mrs. Stanley stood before her senior class and grinned at them. She'd had most of these students through the years at one time or another or watched them grow up from living in the neighborhood. "Well, shall we start this year off with poetry, grammar or Shakespeare?"

While Max and Niles exchanged a quick glance, the rest of the class released a desperate groan. Max and Niles took no time in answering. "Shakespeare!"

Mrs. Stanley winked at her newest charges and smiled. "Well, it would seem we have a vote for Shakespeare." Mrs. Stanley stood and moved to the cabinet to grab the necessary books and Niles and Max were immediately on their feet.

"Mrs. Stanley," Max started. "Let Niles and I get the books." Max and Niles joined her at the cabinet and helped Mrs. Stanley hand out the books with 'Hamlet' marked across the front. Once the books had been passed out they sat back down.

Mrs. Stanley gave her seniors, long her favorite class to teach, the rest of the day off. Chastity took this opportunity to lean over and whisper to Niles. "Are you always such a gentleman, Faunty?"

"Yes, but only to woman who have some power over me." Niles answered.

Chastity sat back slightly deflated. "Oh…"

"So, my dear Ms. Babcock, you're in luck." Niles leaned in and whispered. She cast him a flirtatious sideways glance.

* * *

The foursome spent the rest of their first day of their senior year together. After English they all headed to Mr. Yourison's American History class where they received their books and the rest of the class off, again. Niles leaned into Max. "I think I like school here in the states."

When History was over they left the room. Max turned to Fran. "Well, ladies, if you'll point us in the direction of the shop, Niles and I will meet you in the gym for last period."

"Max, Chastity and I will walk to shop with you." Fran winked at Chastity.

Max and Niles looked a little shocked. Max decided he'd risk asking. "Are the two of you taking shop?"

Chastity grabbed Niles' free arm…the other carried both their books, and laughed with Fran. "No, silly, it's across the hall from the Art room. Fran and I have Art this period, with Ms. Carson. You'd like her, she's lovely."

Niles frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Fran smacked Niles loaded arm almost causing him to drop his and Chastity's books. "What Chas is trying to say is that the only reason there are any boys in Ms. Carson's art class is to gawk at Ms. Carson. She's a real looker."

"Really?" Max and Niles said together.

When they arrived at the shop Niles and Max handed Chastity and Fran their books. So the art room is just over there?" Max asked.

"Uh…huh…" Chastity nodded. "Oh for Pete's sake, just go look in the door." Chastity told the boys, who did as they were told. Ms. Carson was what most boys and men would practically drool over. She could more easily be described as a Marilyn Monroe look alike if Marilyn were a little taller, had straight hair and was just a hint more demure.

When Max and Niles got to the door they looked in at the teacher who sat on the edge of her desk. They turned and looked at each other, then at Fran and Chastity who stood not three feet away, then back at the teacher, then again at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "If you say so." Niles tossed off as he started toward the shop.

"Yeah…I don't see the big deal." Max agreed with Niles and headed to the shop.

Fran and Chastity looked at each other and then after the boys as they walked slowly to the shop. "Hey!" Fran called after them. "Don't you think she's beautiful?"

The boys returned to the spot where the girls stood in the hall and watched as students passed in both directions waiting for just the right moment to speak.

Max leaned into Fran first and said. "I've never really gone for the blond bombshell type." When he pulled back he looked into her dark eyes and added. "I'll see you in the gym."

Niles stood just behind Chastity who had turned slightly to hear what Max had to say. He leaned in close to Chastity's ear and whispered breathily, "I've always preferred a natural, more classical beauty." When Chastity turned their blue eyes met. Niles winked and headed into the shop after Max.

"Oy, Chas…if they just lied to us, then I say that was the best lie eva." Fran sighed.

Chastity watched as Niles went down the stairs into the shop and took a stool next to Max before she turned to Fran. "Can we keep 'em?" The girls laughed and went into their art class.

They met in the gym after their 'creative' classes as promised. Mr. Keel and Ms. Foster met all the seniors in the gymnasium and did a grand roll call. Ms. Foster did the girls first then Mr. Keel read off the boys list, Niles and Max written in at the bottom, of course. No class today so those who drove were excused for the day and those who rode the bus could just sit and chat until the bell rang.

Niles stood. "Would you ladies care for a ride home?"

"You have a car?" Fran was a little too enthusiastic.

Niles felt a little odd at the attention. "I have use of a car."

"Well then, let's go to the diner and get a soda, we still have to decide what scene we're going to do for drama." Chastity just didn't want the day to end with these boys. Who knew what would happen after they started making friends with the other students, chumming around with other guys…meeting some of the other…girls. Chastity still didn't know what it was about 'Little Lord Fauntleroy' that seemed to change her so much, but it did and she liked it. She liked their easy, playful banter, she liked the way he made her feel, she liked herself when she was with him, and she liked…him.

Fran stood and agreed with Chastity. "Yeah, they have a peanut butter cheese cake there to die for!" Fran didn't want the day to end either. These boys were different than any other boys she'd ever met, they treated her better too. She had only ever been treated as well by her parents and Chastity. And when Max looked at her with those almost neon green eyes well she felt things stir in her that she never remembers ever feeling before. Not even when she lost her…well that was another story.

"What do you think, Max?" Niles stood with the girls and asked his friend.

Max thought for a moment. "Well, technically we do have to choose a scene for drama class. And I love a good piece of cheese cake. So why don't you show us those lockers you mentioned before and we'll get out of here." Max grinned and Fran led them back again to the music room.

"Wait, these lockers don't look any better than the others." Niles scowled. "What makes them better?"

Chastity smiled and led him around the corner to an alcove just past the music room that was once a small storage room no more than five feet by five feet. There were about fifteen lockers there. "This is the best run of lockers in the school. They are new, lock better, hold more and…" Chastity looked furtively at Fran.

Fran and Chastity pulled Max and Niles 'into' the alcove of lockers and Fran whispered. "…it's just big enough for two couples to hide from the hall monitor."

Green eyes met brown and blue eyes met blue. They stood just inches apart. No one spoke and they all barely breathed. The heat and tension in that small area was rapidly becoming overwhelming for the foursome. Everything seemed to slow down…like in the movies when they don't want you to miss anything…

Fran looked up at Max she still had her hand on the collar of his jacket. "Well?" She whispered.

Max smiled. He leaned down and dropped his lips to hers in a chaste kiss full of promise for what could be.

Niles leaned in close to Chastity and whispered in her ear. "May I kiss you?"

"I wish you would." Chastity's eyes closed from the warmth of his breath.

Niles had been given permission and he softly rested his lips on hers in a warm, moist and sweet kiss of youth.

They walked hand in hand out to the 'senior's parking lot'. When they got to the car Fran's eyes got big and she asked, "This is your car?"

"It's the car I'll be using, why?" Niles unlocked the door to the Toyota Solara convertible.

Fran rolled her eyes. "Nothin' Niles. It's just a nice car for gettin' around." Niles flipped the front passenger seat forward for Fran to get in while Max got in behind the driver seat. Then Niles offered Chastity his hand and helped her get into the front passenger seat, before taking his place behind the wheel.

"Let's roll." Niles tossed out before he drove out of the lot and followed the directions the ladies gave him to the diner. They pulled into the small parking lot of what looked more like a train car than an eating establishment.

Max and Niles stood still and just looked at the place. "Come on, you two." Chastity laughed. "You have to trust us on this."

They found a booth and placed their orders then they started talking about school, their classes and teachers, and finally got around to looking at the two scenes Mr. Cannon had given them. Niles looked up at Max and almost laughed out loud. "What?" Chastity asked them.

"Well," Max started. "Niles and I have done theses scenes before. So we'll let you ladies decide which you think you'd prefer."

Fran looked at the two scenes. "Both balcony scenes one from Romeo and Juliet…"

Fran and Chastity exchanged a glance and both said, "Of course."

Then Chastity looked at the other scene. "Cyrano De Bergerac." Fran looked at Chastity and then the girls looked at the boys.

"What?" Niles looked between the two girls.

Fran pulled out the 'Fine Evil Eye' and looked first at Niles and then at Max. "Are you telling me that you've both done both of these scenes?"

"Well, no. I've done one of them and Max has done one. We'll leave it to you to figure out whether we did different scenes or the same scene. Then you can decide how to proceed." Niles hoped they understood the convoluted way he tried to explain.

Chastity and Fran looked at each other again. "We'll be right back," They said together.

When Fran and Chastity reached the ladies room they nearly swooned. "I just had to tell you about that kiss." Chastity started. "Oh my God, Frannie. I've had first kisses before, but never like that. I swear I felt that in my toes!"

"I know! I thought I was gonna faint and I've had more than just a first ki…well you know." Fran had only trusted Chastity with that small bit of information. "I really like this guy, Chas…"

"Me too!" Chastity sighed heavily. "I've never met anyone who's made me feel like Niles does."

"Ok," Fran calmed herself. "We need to get it together. What are you thinkin' with these scenes?"

Chastity sighed and gathered her thoughts. "I've never really liked the gushy Romeo and Juliet scene. Not that I wouldn't so love to hear Niles with his sexy accent reading it to me, but I'm thinking I'd really like to do the scene from 'Cyrano', are you ok with that?"

"That's just what I was thinkin'!" Fran was very excited. "I can't wait to have Max's sexy accent reading that mush to me." Fran inhaled deeply and let it out. "Ok, Chas…ya ready?"

Chastity nodded and opened the door so they could make their 'casual' return to the boys. When they got back to the booth their orders had arrived. Niles had ordered a hot fudge sundae only with strawberry ice cream, and a coke. Max ordered a piece of carrot cake and a coke. The girls had each ordered the peanut butter cheese cake and a diet coke, go figure. "You didn't have to wait for us!" Chastity tossed as she took her place next to Niles.

"We didn't have to wait, they only just arrived." Max explained. "So," Max took a small bite of his cake. "Did you decide which scene you'd like to do?"

Chastity sipped her soda. "I think Niles and I will do the scene from Cyrano." She forked her cheese cake. "If that's ok with you, Niles."

"I look forward to it, 'Roxanne'." Niles took a giant spoonful of his sundae into his mouth.

"Sexy, Niles…really sexy." Fran laughed. "I think we'll do the Shakespeare scene, Max…what do you think?"

Max took another bite of his cake. "I think that's a great idea."

"Hey…aren't ya gonna tell us which scenes ya already did?" Fran asked the boys.

"Nope." Niles dropped as another jumbo spoonful headed for his mouth.

"Niles!" Chastity playfully smacked his arm and he inadvertently got whipped cream on his nose. "Oooops, sorry."

Niles turned to face Chastity. "Excuse me Ms. Babcock, would you be so kind as to remove this whipped cream you caused me to get on myself?"

Chastity was at her most brave and free when she was with Niles. "Why of course, good sir." She leaned in and softly sucked the whipped cream off his nose.

Fran and Max couldn't believe the sight before them. Max was a little envious and Fran was just plain shocked. She'd never in the three years she's known Chastity ever seen her do anything so brazen. Niles could do nothing but swallow hard as he felt the warmth of her mouth close over his cream covered nose.

"Thanks," Niles barely croaked as Chastity followed up with a napkin.

"So…are you going to tell us…now?" Chastity asked her voice practically dripping.

Before another thought could squeeze into his mind, Niles rattled off an answer. "I performed Romeo in a collection of Shakespeare scenes last year in school."

"Well, Chas…I guess we know how to extract information from Niles…" Fran smirked at her new friend who was still quite red from the recent attention to his nose.

"Niles…you really should have more restraint." Max shook his head feigning disappointment.

Niles raised his eyebrow. "Well, I'm sorry, Max. The next time a beautiful young woman sucks whipped cream off your nose in the middle of a diner I'm sure you'll have far more restraint than I."

"I'm sure I will." Max practically gloated. Niles simply glanced at Fran and took another bite of his sundae.

Chastity decided that she didn't like that Max was giving Niles a hard time. "I doubt it, Max." She grabbed a finger full of whipped cream from Niles dessert and whipped it at Max's face. Luckily, she did manage to get most of it on his nose. "Oooops."

"Don't worry, Chas. I think I can take care of this one." Fran mirrored Chastity's performance of the whipped cream removal and the roles were definitely reversed. Chastity realized how incredible forward what she'd done was. And Max realized what it felt like to have a beautiful young woman suck whipped cream off his nose in the middle of a diner.

"Uh…I…I…I played Cyrano in a summer theatre camp. Thanks." Max seemed truly dazed and confused.

Niles and Chastity burst into laughter. "Well…at least the scenes for drama class are decided."

"Oh, Niles…" Max started. "Shut up."

* * *

When Niles drove up to the address Chastity had given him his eyes got very big. "You live here?"

"Well, yeah…why?" Chastity was a little self conscious and this wasn't the kind of question she'd heard often.

Niles shook his head. "Oh, nothing, Chas…it's just a place to hang your hat." Niles got out of the car and walked Chastity up to the front door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Yeah…" Chastity looked down at her hands and bit her bottom lip. "I had a lot of fun today, Niles. And I'm sorry about the whipped cream thing. I don't know what I was thinking…I'm not usually so…"

Niles ended her nervous speech by taking her lips with his in a soft and chaste kiss that tasted like ice cream and peanut butter. "Don't ever apologize for doing what makes you happy. As long as you don't hurt anyone, you should always feel free to be who you are."

"Thanks, Niles. I'll see you tomorrow." Chastity went into the house and Niles returned to the car.

When they got to Fran's house Max walked her to the door as well. "Thanks for showing Niles and I around today, Fran. It made coming to a new school a lot easier than we thought."

"Oh, you're welcome, Max. I'll see ya tomorrow in class." Fran smiled at him and waited. When Max stammered a bit Fran decided to take the lead. She leaned in and said, "Niles is watching, you don't want him to be on up on ya."

Max grinned. "No I don't." Max cupped her face with his hand and kissed her softly and gently on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Fran."

Max jumped over the door into the front seat next to Niles. "Well, Old man, what do you think of America so far?"

In his best 'Yakov Smirinof' Niles answered. "Whada country!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 3

Fran and Chastity were waiting just outside Mr. Cannon's room for Max and Niles when they came up the hall trailed by half a dozen girls. Fran recognized those that were hanging on Niles' every word from Home Ec. the day before. "Don't worry, Chas…those girls are in our Home Ec. class. Niles saw through them yesterday."

Chastity recognized the other two girls from Show choir. "Well, don't let Kara and Debbie worry you either. Max saw how phony they are right away. They barely got out their patented, 'I found my moving buddy' before he rolled his eyes."

When Max and Niles finally reached their destination, Niles decided to end any question as to his loyalty. He and Max made the decision yesterday that this school year would be far too short to waste time. In his best 'Cary Grant' he said, "Hello, Chastity, my dahling!" Then he grabbed Chas with a flourish and dipped her.

Chastity giggled. "Niles." He waggled his eyebrows as he stood her back up.

Max didn't want to be outdone by his friend; so he dropped to his knee, grabbed Fran's hand and practically sang, "My heavenly goddess. May I have the privilege of bestowing a kiss upon thy porcelain skin?"

"You may." Fran touted proudly. Max kissed her knuckles and stood up. Then the foursome entered their class room as the 'groupies' stood stunned in the hall.

Mr. Cannon called the class to order, as he liked to put it. There were 28 students in this drama class so there would be fourteen couples to schedule time with. "Ok, gang, has each team chosen a scene to work on?" There were varied responses from the class. "When I call off your names just let me know if it's Shakespeare or Cyrano, okay?" By the end there would be eight 'Shakespeare' scenes and six of the 'Cyrano'. "Not too bad. We'll be able to alternate just enough so we shouldn't get too bored hearing the same thing over and over again. Ok, kids, find a nice quiet corner of the room and start working on your scenes. I'll be at my desk if you need any help."

"Mr. C." One of the boys called from the back of the room.

Mr. Cannon liked that the kids felt they could consider him a friend. "What is it Gene?"

"When we perform these do we need to be in costume or anything?" Gene was a big guy and worried a little about where he'd get a hold of tights for his Romeo.

"No costumes, but I'll expect you off book. You've got a month to memorize, Scott," Mr. C offered before Scott had the chance to ask. "Also, you'll be on the stage using the balcony set, so prepare to project. You can sign up for rehearsal time on the set with me and I'll give you a pass down to the auditorium."

* * *

The month flew by. Niles, Chastity, Max and Fran had rapidly become a well known fixture at school. Most of their teachers just referred to them as the 'fabfour'. They were almost always together. When the week of the drama class performances arrived, the 'fabfour' were more than ready. They had some rehearsal time on the set and spent a lot of afterschool hours running lines together as well. They'd found a nice quiet part of Central park where they would go, just the four of them. They had still not gone on an official 'date' unless you count the occasional visit to the diner for dessert. Mr. Cannon gave Max and Niles a bit of a break with regards to their scheduled time for performing their scenes since they were still new to the routine. They would go on the final Friday. Max and Niles decided that they'd make it a big deal and take the ladies out to dinner and a movie that evening, for their first real date. Fran and Chastity couldn't decide if they were more excited about performing their scenes with the boys or their dates with them afterward.

While Mr. Cannon was getting the class settled, Fran and Chastity had a few minutes alone in the girl's room. "Chas, I asked my Mom and she said you can stay over after our date with the boys."

"Oh, good, I so didn't want to go home and deal with Noel. Blech!" Chastity was checking her hair. She decided to put it up a little for the scene. "Fran…has Max really gone all out with your scene yet?"

Fran checked her make-up…again. "Whadaya mean, Chas?"

"Well, Niles hasn't really sold it yet. I don't know if he's been holding back so he didn't peak too early or if he wanted to really save it for me…is that stupid?" Chastity was a little embarrassed.

Fran smiled at her friend. "No, Honey, that's not stupid, it's sweet. Really sweet, and I'll bet you that's exactly what he's doing. He really wants to sell it to you. Just loosen up and feel it. He's never really seen you in your element. You're a great actress, Chas. This scene will be a pleasure to watch."

"I'm really excited to see you and Max too. I'll bet he makes a very dashing Romeo." Chastity winked at Fran.

Fran nudged Chastity. "You just wait until he climbs up the front and kisses me…hoo haa!" Fran sighed. "It'll stop your heart!"

The door to the ladies room opened and Chrissy, a girl from class popped her head in. "Hey, girls, Mr. Cannon says he's ready when you are…who's first?"

Mr. Cannon took the stage in front of the balcony and addressed the assembled group. Anyone with a free period, faculty, students, parents; even entire classes were welcomed to scene performances. Since this would be the first time the 'new kids' were performing, there were quite a few folks in the audience.

Fran and Chastity noticed this right off and were suddenly worried. Not for themselves, but for the boys. Fran had been in many different kinds of performances since freshman year. And Chastity was a school and city wide favorite, but neither of them knew if the boys were comfortable in front of an audience. "Oy," Fran started. "I forgot to warn Max about a possible audience."

"I didn't tell, Niles either. I wonder where they are?" Chastity straightened her dress. While costumes weren't required, she and Niles as well as Fran and Max thought dressing up a little would be nice. She was wearing a lovely pale blue dress with puffy sleeves so it almost fit the part. Fran was wearing a plain deep purple a line dress which, since Juliet was technically dressed for bed, was also not an unfitting outfit.

"Our first performance today will be the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. The part of Juliet will be played by Fran Fine. Her Romeo is a welcomed addition to the drama class, Maxwell Sheffield." Mr. Cannon leaves the stage. Max sneaks onstage and hides behind 'a tree'. Fran appears above on the balcony…sighs…and starts the assigned scene…

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Max sneaks out and hides behind a tree…

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Fran continues…

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

Max moves forward trying to stay hidden in his very period costume…

"I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Fran continues…

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?"

Max comes into full view of both Fran and the audience…

"By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Fran gasps slightly at the sight of him in his tights and tunic…

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Max takes his stance below her…

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

Fran smiles down at him…

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Max is in full Romeo mode and Fran is completely drawn in…

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Max and Fran continued on through the entire scene and then came to the part they both very much looked forward to…

Fran spoke the words so full of emotion even Mr. Cannon was a little surprised…

"Good night, good night! Parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Max leapt up and grabbed the front of the balcony, which had been well braced in preparation…

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!"

Max placed a soft kiss on Fran's lips and the audience exploded into applause. Max jumped down and Fran made her way down the back stairs and joined him on the stage where they took their much earned bow.

Mr. Cannon joined them on the stage and congratulated them both. "Folks we're going to take a short five minutes so we can reset the balcony for our final scene. Don't go away. We've still got a great scene to see."

Max and Fran hugged. "You were so great, Max. And hoo haa, that costume!" Fran waggled her eyebrows at him. Max borrowed a period tunic from the costume storage and wore well fitting pants.

"You were great too, Frannie. I want to go and change fast so I can watch Niles and Chas…" Max kissed her quickly and they left the stage. Mr. Cannon moved the balcony around re-braced it and brought the 'trees' in for more cover.

Chastity was in place on the balcony just inside the 'door'. Niles was already set beneath the balcony. Niles too had 'dressed' the part. He was wearing a period jacket and cape with form fitting pants. While Mr. Cannon took center stage and settled the audience. "This next scene is the balcony scene from Cyrano De Bergerac. Roxane will be played by Chastity Babcock and Cyrano will be played by another newcomer, Niles Brightmore." Mr. Cannon explained where they would start the scene. "We'll pick up the scene just after Roxane asks Cyrano, who she believes to be Christian, to stand on a bench so she can better see him."

Chastity points to the bench placed to the side of the balcony…

"Won't you stand on the bench so I can see you?"

Niles speaks with force hidden beneath 'the tree'…

"No!"

Chastity questions his force…

"Why such a forceful no?"

Niles lets the lines come freely, and fully heartfelt…

"Let us stay like this for a while.

It's so sweet to have this rare occasion when our hearts can speak

without our bodies seeing one another."

Chastity hears the words and feels his earnestness…

"But why should we want to speak without seeing one another?"

Niles lets his voice ring out to her…

"Oh, because it's so sweet! We are half-hidden and half-revealed.

You see the dark folds of my cloak and

I see the glimmering pale blue of your dress.

I am but a shadow, and you are a bright shining light!

Do you know what such a moment does to me?

I may have been eloquent in the past but—

Yet not until tonight has my speech sprung so directly from my heart!"

Chastity continued feeding him his cues…

"Why not?"

Niles breathed life into his lines…

"Up until now, I spoke uncertainly.

I've been so intoxicated by your beauty.

Your eyes radiate and make me dizzy.

But tonight, I think I am able to find speech for the first time!"

Chastity couldn't believe how rich Niles' voice sounded…

"'Tis true, your voice even sounds a little different."

Niles moved closer, nearer and spoke more passionately…

"Yes, I speak with a new tone!

In the sheltering dusk, I dare to be myself for once—at last!

It's all so enchanting, and so sweet and new!"

Chastity is curious…

"New? How so?"

Niles deeply moved and covers…

"It's a new feeling for me to at last speak sincerely.

Up until now, my heart feared that it would be mocked—"

Chastity continued…

"But why?"

Niles was really getting into character now…

"Because of its mad passion!

My heart has masked itself with witty words to hide itself from curious eyes.

I've aimed to bring stars down from the sky, but, fearing ridicule,

I've stooped to pick wild flowers instead!"

Chastity tilts her head seemingly confused at Niles' tone…

"Wild flowers are sweet!"

Niles continues more powerfully…

"Yes, but not tonight. Tonight I aim for the star!"

Chastity realizes something is different, she's nearly overcome…

"Oh! You've never spoken quite like this before!"

Niles lets his voice speak the feelings in his heart…

"Tonight I want to leave behind all of Cupid's arrows and quivers.

I don't want to speak about the trite little symbols of love—

the sentimental kinds of things that all lovers already speak about.

Instead, I want to speak in a fresh, pure language—

one that comes directly from my heart.

For why should we sip little thimblefuls of dull fashionable waters,

when, instead, we can quench our souls' thirst

by drinking from the great flooding river!"

Chastity is getting caught up in the words…

"But what about your wit?

Your elegant speeches?"

Niles' voice is full of emotion…

"If I have used my witty speech to gain your attention at the first,

then it would be an outrage and an insult to this night,

and to Nature herself, to speak such sugary, flowery words again.

Just look up at the stars!

The quiet sky will ease our hearts of all things artificial.

If love is expressed in terms too refined, then the real feeling is lost.

The truth of love itself becomes buried among all the flowery embellishments of poetic language."

Chastity is drawn into the words…the feeling…

"But wit, and elegant language—"

Niles continues on…

"They are a crime when it comes to love!

It is hateful to turn honest loving into a game!

When the moment comes—

and I pity those who never know that moment—

and the real feeling of love exists in us,

premeditated words are futile and only make the soul sad!"

Chastity feels suddenly anxious…

"Well, if that moment has come for us,

what words will you use now?"

Niles chest swells as he sends his words up to Chastity…

"All words! Whatever words come to me, and even as they come,

I'll fling them in a wild cluster and not wrap them in a careful bouquet.

I love you! I am mad! I am suffocating with love for you!

Your name rings in my heart like a bell.

When I think of you, I tremble, and the bell shakes and rings out your name!

Roxane…Roxane!

Everything you do I love! I remember every action of yours I've ever witnessed!

I know that last month on the third,

you changed the way you wore your hair."

Chastity was well aware that was an altered line that fit their own lives…

"I am so used to taking your hair for daylight itself that,

just as one stares at the sun and sees a red blot on all things,

when I turn away after looking at you,

I see a radiant image imprinted on everything!"

Chastity speaks and her voice trembles…

"Yes, this is love."

Niles is fully entrenched in his character and still speaks his own heart…

"Yes, the feeling which fills me is true love!

Fierce and jealous and sad, yet never selfish.

I would gladly lay down my own happiness for yours,

even if you were never to know it.

And even if I end up far away from you and lonely,

I will be content just to hear a happy echo of the joy I once brought you!

Each glance from you makes me virtuous and brave in new and unknown ways.

Do you begin to understand me?

Now, after all this time, have you begun to understand?

Do you feel my soul climbing up to you through the darkness of this night?

Oh, it is too sweet, too incredible, that I should speak this way and that you should listen!

Even in moments when my hopes rose so high,

I never could have hoped for this much!

I could die peacefully right now.

My words have had the power to make you tremble!

You _are_ trembling, I can feel it!

I can feel the quivering of your hand echoing down through the jasmine branches!"

Chastity clutches a hanky to her chest to calm herself…

"Oh, I am trembling and weeping!

I am yours! You have conquered all of me!"

Niles leans, exhausted against the 'tree' that covers her view of him…

"Then let death come! It is I who have conquered you!

There is just one thing I dare ask you—"

Niles got special permission to change the end here rather than add Christian into the scene…he didn't tell Chastity…Niles 'whispers' to himself…

"A kiss!"

Chastity knows well her lines…

"What?"

Niles does his 'aside' in near the same volume…

"Oh, no!"

Chastity hears only Niles and her pounding heart…

"Did you ask—"

Niles plays the confused and impassioned lover so well…

"I…I… move too fast!...

Yes, I…I asked for a kiss,

But…I spoke thoughtlessly. Shame on me!"

Chastity is disappointed…she knew Niles was changing the end…but not like this…

"You withdraw your request so quickly!"

Niles hears the disappointment in Chastity's voice and wonders is it hers or Roxane's…

"Yes, I withdraw, but without really withdrawing!

I'm afraid I have offended your modesty.

If so, please do not grant me that kiss!"

Chastity decided to change things up a bit herself…

"I'm not so easily offended.

Climb up here and you shall have your kiss!"

Niles feels his heart leap in his chest…that was all Chastity…

"But I cannot. For if your eyes were to gaze upon me,

I would lose all courage."

Chastity smiles and 'wraps a kiss' in her hanky…

"Then receive my kiss upon the air."

Chastity tosses her hanky down to him and Niles catches it…and brings it to his lips…

"And keep it next to your heart whenever you feel your courage falter."

Niles thinks it's best to end the scene now…

"I will my love. Now I think its best I go…

Someone's approaching."

Niles exits the stage and Chastity watches as he goes…and whispers to herself…

"Never be afraid to love me Niles…"

The audience bursts into applause and whistles. Mr. Cannon joins Niles and Chastity on stage and it doesn't go unnoticed that the two teenagers can't keep their eyes off each other. "Well, that was extraordinary. Different there at the end…but still very well done." Mr. Cannon winked at his students and turned to the gathered audience. "That concludes our performances for the day. Thanks for coming. We look forward to seeing all of you back in the spring when we'll be doing the musical 'South Pacific'.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 4

Their first official date was a very special evening of dinner and a movie. Then they took a short drive and watched the boats on the Hudson for a little while.

"Niles…" Chastity started after Max and Fran decided to take a little stroll. "I was very impressed with your performance today." Chastity snuggled into his side.

Niles swallowed hard. "It wasn't all performance, Chas." He sat her up to face him. "I know we haven't known each other that long, Chas, but…we've only got this year before Max and I have to go back to England…I don't want to waste…"

Chastity quieted him with her lips in a warm and gentle kiss. "I don't want to talk about you leaving, Niles."

"I won't speak of it again." Niles cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Not the same chaste kiss she was used to, this kiss had urgency behind it. He ran his tongue along her lower lip begging permission to enter…Chastity opened her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his thick and slightly wavy hair. He pulled her tightly into his chest and she could feel his heart beating, pounding to match her own.

Fran and Max stopped next to a large tree in the small park by the Hudson where they were. "Frannie, I know we've only just really started getting to know one another, but…"

"It's ok, Max. I really like you…" Fran leaned into him against the tree. "Would you like to kiss me now?"

"Oh, yes." Max wrapped his arms around Fran's tiny waist and pulled her tightly to him and kissed her waiting lips.

Fran loved the way his hands felt on the small of her back and she nipped at his lower lip and his parted just enough for their tongues to meet in a sweet and youthful dance.

After their short walk, Max and Fran returned to the car where their friends sat watching the boats come in. "Niles, I think we'd better take the ladies home now."

Niles looked sidelong at Chastity and sighed. "I'd have to agree, Max." Niles got out of the car to allow Fran and Max entry to the back seat. "How about we go skating tomorrow?"

"Skating?" Fran asked in shock.

"Fran…" Niles frowned. "You've lived in New York your entire life and you've never gone skating at Rockefeller Center?"

Fran shot a look at Max… "Uhm…no! When was the last time you saw a Jewish girl on skates?"

"I could teach you…" Max offered. "If you like."

Fran easily relented. "Ok."

Niles and Chastity laughed. "Niles...can you teach me to skate?" Chastity asked softly.

"Of course, I can." Niles frowned. "You've never been skating either?"

Chastity turned a little red as Niles pulled out of the river park. "I've been, but I never really learned how…"

Niles heard something in Chastity's voice that made him a little sad so he didn't question any further. "Well, tomorrow you shall." He reached out and grabbed her hand and held it for the remainder of the drive to Fran's house.

* * *

The next afternoon the boys pulled up in front of Fran's to find the girls sitting on the front stoop waiting. "Hey…I thought we were supposed to come in and meet the folks…" Niles offered as he and Max got out of the car to greet Chastity and Fran.

"Oh, no way. Ma is in the middle of an exfoliation and that is not something I want you to learn about this early in our relationship." Fran and Chastity stood and greeted their boyfriends with a kiss.

"Are you ready for your skating lesson, Ms. Babcock?" Niles asked as he pulled the passenger seat forward for Fran to get in the back seat.

Chastity felt so self-confident with Niles. "I'm ready for you to teach me anything you want, Niles." Chas leaned in and kissed him lightly again and got in the car.

"Then let's get to the rink." Niles waggled his eyebrows at her.

Fran scowled. "Max…are you sure this is something I can learn?"

"Fran, gliding around on the ice can't be any more difficult that walking around in some of those shoes I've seen you wear." Max kidded her.

Fran playfully smacked his arm. "Hey! All of us girls can't be as blessed with height as Chastity here."

They had a lovely time skating after the girls finally got the hang of things. They went to the diner for dinner and took a short walk through Central Park. Everyone around them could see the burgeoning love between the two couples. They spent all their time together. Fran and Max and Chastity and Niles, the two romantic couples…but that wasn't the only division…Fran and Niles were the very best of friends, second only to Fran and Chas and Max and Niles of course…and Chastity and Max always had their heads together making plans…ideas for Show choir, mostly, but it was great fun for all of them.

When time came for the big Halloween costume dance, they were ready. Max and Fran decided to go as Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara. Niles and Chas chose to go as Prince Charming and Cinderella. It was a fabulously fun evening. Neither couple won the costume contest, that prize went to the couple that dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintstone, go figure.

"I don't care if we didn't win the contest, I have my Rhett and I'll never go hungry again!" Fran announced to the friends at her table.

Niles and Chas were on the dance floor. "You know, Chas…I've never really thought of myself as Prince Charming material."

"You're my Prince Charming, Niles. My life changed so much the day you walked into it." Chastity kissed him lightly. "I've never been happier with who I am."

Niles blushed at her praise and looked away slightly thinking to himself, _"I should tell her the truth. She deserves to know."_

"Niles…are you okay?" Chastity noticed his distant look.

He smiled at her. "I'm great." Then with the flourish he's become known for he spun her out and back and dipped her deeply. Sadly Chastity had learned that it was also one of the ways Niles changed the subject.

That night back at Chastity's house, Fran was sleeping over, they were talking about how completely amazing their senior year was shaping up to be. "Fran…how do you know if you're…" Chas wasn't sure how to finish her question. It was a rather sensitive subject, especially with Fran.

"If you're ready to have sex?" Fran finished for her. Chastity nodded bashfully. "Has Niles tried to…"

Chastity cut her off sharply. "No, Fran! Niles hasn't been anything except a perfect gentleman with me. I just…"

"You're falling in love with him, aren't you?" Fran asked her friend.

Chastity shook her head. "No, Frannie, I'm already in love with him." Chastity sniffled a little.

"Then why so sad, Chas?" Fran got out of the twin bed she was in and sat on the edge of Chastity's bed. "Niles is a wonderful boy."

Chas looked up at her closest friend. "They're leaving, Fran. Niles and Max…they were only here for the school year. I love him and he's going to leave." Chastity's tears were real and Fran felt her own eyes filling.

"I know, Chas. I don't want them to go either, but we knew this would happen eventually. It's still so early in the school year. I don't want to think about it now. I just want to enjoy having Max here while he is." Fran's tears fell as well now.

Chastity nodded and they hugged each other tightly. "What about…the other thing?" Chas looked up again at her friend.

"Well, when I was with…Danny…I loved him…that's the only reason that you should ever…give yourself away like that." Fran explained. "I regret that I trusted Danny, but I loved him, so my decision wasn't wrong, just…unfortunate."

Chas sighed. "I do love him, Fran. I want to be with him…that way." Chastity looked down at her hands. "What should I do?"

"Chas…I know you can't talk to your Ma about this kind of stuff, so I'm just gonna play big sista for a little while, okay?" Chastity nodded. "Have you eva been to a gynecologist?"

Chastity nodded and spoke in very hushed tones. "Yes…Mother made me go just before I started high school. She was worried about 'public school'. Like the boys in private schools are any better." Chastity rolled her eyes.

"Good. Do you remember the doctor's name?" Chastity nodded. "Then maybe you should go and see him again. You'll need to go on the…"

Chastity interrupted again. "I'm already on the pill, Frannie. I told you, Mother doesn't trust my judgment or the boys in public school."

"Well, that's half the battle there. Geez, Chas, you been on the pill all this time and I neva knew?" Fran seemed a little put off.

Chastity laughed at her friend. "Fran, that's not the kind of thing a proper young lady talks about." Then Fran smacked her in the head with a pillow.

"Hey!" Chas scolded her. "I thought you were gonna help me?"

Fran and Chas lay sideways across Chastity's bed and talked for hours about, 'it'. Chastity had questions and Fran answered what she could. Stressing that what was most important was that she didn't do anything she didn't want to do.

As they both grew too tired to continue Fran climbed into her bed and Chastity smiled at her. "Thanks, Fran. I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Me, too, Chas." Fran pulled the covers up over her.

Chastity rolled on her side to face Fran. "After the Winter Formal, Fran. That'll be perfect. Don't you think?"

"It will be a very special night, Chas, no matter when it is." Fran offered. "I'm so glad you're happy Chastity, no one deserves it more than you." Fran reached across the space that separated the beds.

Chastity took Fran's hand. "No one but you, Frannie, no one but you." The girls released each other's hands and were soon in dream land.

* * *

The week of Thanksgiving break was difficult for the fabfour. Chastity had to spend the week away with her Mother and sister. Max and Niles' host family always spent the holiday in the Hamptons so the boys would be away. Fran got to stay at home with the entire Fine family, which was a punishment in and of itself. Fran loved her family, in small doses; Thanksgiving was a great big, triple scoop kind of dose. But the week was soon behind them and they were all back together again.

As the big Winter Formal approached, Chastity and Fran made plans. They went shopping and bought the usual formal attire but they stopped off at a few stores that most of the other girls wouldn't be going to. "Do I really need a fancy negligee, Fran?"

"I don't know, Chas…maybe you could wear that cute flannel numba ya Ma gave ya last Christmas?" Fran tossed out as she ran through the racks at Loehman's. "Ooohhh I think I found it. Here," Fran pulled the pale blue satin negligee off the rack and handed it to Chastity. "Go in and try this on.

Chastity sighed and did as she was instructed; after all, in this scenario Fran was far more experienced. "Oh, Fran it's beautiful, but I don't know, can I really pull this off?" She opened the dressing room door for Fran to peek in.

"Oh, Chas…you look stunning…you won't have to pull it off…Niles will." Fran winked at her friend who was now a deep crimson.

"Fran!" Chastity smacked Fran's arm lightly. "I haven't even told Niles. I don't know exactly how to bring it up."

"That negligee will take care of that part." Fran chided again.

Chastity groaned. "Fran…I'm serious…what do I say to him. 'Hey big boy take me to bed or lose me forever?'." Chastity started undressing and Fran sat and thought for a minute.

"That might work." Fran finally responded.

Chastity dropped down on the bench next to Fran and slipped her jeans over her slender legs. "Fran, I was kidding! That's a line from that cheesy Tom Cruise movie 'Top Gun'."

"Niles isn't stupid, Chas." Fran handed Chastity her blouse. "Just tell him that we have something special planned for after the Winter Formal."

Fran's words weren't lost on Chastity. "We?" Chastity looked at her friend. "Are you joining Niles and I…or are you planning something too?"

"Very funny, Chas. You know how I feel about Max. I wasn't sure I was ready but…I love him, Chas…I really do; more even than I loved Danny. I know this is right."

Chastity sighed. "Well let's go pay for this…we've got lots more plans to make."

"Have you decided where you want to…go?" Fran asked on their way to the register.

Chastity looked at her. "Well, I've told Daddy that I'm staying with you, since it's not the first time he'll never suspect a thing. You've stayed over a ton, so your mom won't suspect either. I thought we'd get a nice suite at a very grand hotel."

"What grand hotel?" Fran asked as they made their way out of the store. "And what do you mean a suite? I don't think we should be in the same…ya know…room."

Chastity thought for a second. "I have more than enough money to cover anyplace you'd like to stay. And I didn't mean in the same room you freak…I meant a suite it has a big living room kind of in the middle and two separate bedrooms."

"I know what a suite is, Chastity Claire." Fran was just a little indignant. "I just meant that it would probably be better if we just had two separate rooms. No chance for embarrassment that way."

Chastity froze for a second. "What chance for embarrassment?"

* * *

The winter formal was just a week away and Niles and Max were finally headed out to get their tuxedos. They worried at first that they waited too long, but most high school boys rented tuxes and Niles and Max thought they would just buy tuxedos since they could wear them again for the prom and at college in the fall when needed.

"Uh…Niles," Max started as they climbed into the car. "Has Chas told you anything about this special surprise they have planned for after the formal?"

Niles looked at Max like his was out of his mind. "No, Max…but do you really need to have it spelled out?"

"I didn't want to…assume anything…it didn't seem like the gentlemanly thing to do." Max cleared his throat.

Niles laughed. "Yet you assume that I did?" Niles laughed again. "Thanks, Max."

"No, of course not. I just thought that maybe Chas had told you more than Fran told me." Max faltered.

Niles feigned anger. "Are you suggesting that Fran is more of a lady than Chastity?"

"What? No!" Max sighed. "Come on, Niles…"

Niles laughed at his friend. "I think it's exactly what you hope it is, Max." Niles grinned in spite of himself, knowing he secretly hoped the same thing.

They drove on in silence for nearly five full minutes before Max stammered again. "Uhh…Niles…" Max swallowed hard.

"What's wrong with you today, Max?" Niles asked keeping his eyes on the road.

Max looked at his friend. He'd never really admit it, but he envied Niles a bit. He was always so confident, had such an easy way about him. He was comfortable in practically every situation, especially with…girls.

"Are you going to say something or just keep staring at my ear?" Niles finally broke into Max's thoughts.

Max sighed as Niles pulled the car into the men's clothier. The two young men entered the store and just as the salesman approached them and asked, "May I help you?"

Max turned to Niles. "I've never had sex before."

* * *

Max and Niles spoke very little until they left the men's shop with their tuxedos in hand. Luckily, the high end shop had a tailor on site to the minor alterations Max and Niles' needed. They were in the car and heading back to the place there called home for the present when Niles finally spoke. "Max…what exactly were you trying to tell me before?"

"I thought it was painfully obvious." Max's face was still red with the embarrassment from his outburst in the men's shop. "I've never done it. What if I do something wrong?"

Niles' couldn't imagine what Max did or didn't know, but 'wrong'…that seemed highly unlikely. "Max…listen…I think I know what has you worried and I don't…"

"You know that Fran isn't a…that she's been with…" Max just didn't know how to have this conversation even with his oldest and dearest friend.

Niles nodded slowly. "Yes, Max. Fran told me all about Danny. She loved him, you mustn't think less…"

"I don't! I love her…I don't care about before, none of that matters." Max wanted to make himself clear to Niles. "I just don't want to…disappoint her."

Niles felt for his friend. "I understand, Max. But I doubt that's possible, Fran loves you too. No matter what happens you couldn't disappoint her."

"I can't take that chance, Niles. Will…" Max's voice faded. He was desperately mortified with what he knew he was about to do, but he saw no other way. "Will you…help me?"

Niles was definitely the more experienced of the two, in that regards. He'd had an early experience with the Sheffield's pretty, older housekeeper. He was sixteen and feeling desperately low when his parents told him about their agreement with the Sheffield's. She'd comforted him and at the same time found some comfort in his young and willing arms. They spent many evenings in each other's 'company' and she taught Niles a great deal about life and love.

"Max," Niles started. "I'm not sure exactly what you mean…but I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Max sighed heavily. He was glad that his friend was there for him. "Maybe we could go to the park and talk a while?"

"Ok, Max." Niles had always thought of Max as a brother and now he'd finally been called upon in that fashion rather than as friend or…servant.

Max and Niles spent a few hours chatting in the place they called 'the spot' when they were there with the girls. Max had questions and Niles had most of the answers. Niles gave Max a few suggestions and what could only be called 'pointers'. As they finally made their way back to car they were just finishing the last of their talk.

"Now, Max…" Niles wanted to be perfectly clear on this matter. "When Fran asks you where you learned to do that, and trust me…she will…whatever you do…don't tell her Niles." The two boys shared a hearty laugh and drove home singing along with the radio feeling better about themselves and their bond of friendship than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 5

Fran promised her mother that Max would pick her up at the house for the Winter Formal. Chastity's father insisted that he speak with Niles before this big event. It was up to the boys to figure out how exactly to do both.

Friday at school was a pretty easy day for seniors. They'd already finished their mid-term testing and most had long since finished with their College Board exams. The 'fabfour' were sitting together in a corner of the gym because Mr. Keel and Ms. Foster just couldn't let anyone leave early to get ready for the dance, which handily enough was being held at The Hotel Pennsylvania in one of their banquet rooms. The Prom would be held there at the end of the school year as well. Chastity made easy work of reserving two rooms and she and Fran had checked them out earlier in the day week. They both decided to wear their hair up keeping a few sparse locks hanging loosely to frame their faces.

Max and Niles dressed and their host parents took a few photos before they climbed into the car to retrieve the ladies. They four decided that they would swing by and get Fran first so her Mother could take a few photos and dote on Max just a little. Max and Niles stood in the small living room desperately avoiding the plastic covered sofa and Max held tight to the pale lavender orchid he's chosen for Fran. He was dressed in a basic tuxedo with a boutonnière of tiny lavender flowers. When Fran finally came up the hall Niles smiled and Max literally gasped. Fran was wearing a deep purple floor length gown that had a deep scoop neckline and tight fitted sleeves. It fit her curves well without being too extreme and had a slight slit to just above the knee.

"You look amazing." Max whispered when she came to stand next to him.

Fran smiled at him and Niles. "You clean up pretty good yaself, mista."

"Frannie, Max…say cheese!" Fran's Mom snapped a few dozen photos.

Finally while they could still just barely see Fran stopped her mother. "Ma! We still have to pick up Chastity!"

"Frannie, are you sure you girls don't want to stay here tonight?" Sylvia Fine was a loud and generally crass woman, but she loved Fran and her sister, and if pushed, Chastity as well. "You know how Chastity hates going home after dances to deal with that brother of hers."

"My stuff is already over at Chastity's Ma." Fran kisses her mother good bye and opens the door.

Max and Niles say their polite good-byes and follow Fran out of the apartment. "I hope that Chas doesn't think we've forgotten her." Niles offered as he glanced at his watch.

"Please, Niles, Chastity knew ya's were comin' here first. She knows my ma would keep us as long as possible." Fran patted Niles on the back. "You look really handsome there too, Niles."

Niles winked at his friend. "Thanks Fran. You look really beautiful. Purple is definitely your color."

* * *

They pulled up in front of Chastity's house and Niles took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hope I survive this."

Niles, followed closely by Max and Fran for moral support, rang the bell. Stuart Babcock wasn't a scary man, unless you were there to pick up his teenage daughter for a date or big formal dance. "Niles, my boy," Chastity's father began. "It's so good to see you again. And look who you've brought with you. Francine, Angel, it's been too long."

"Hi, Mr. Babcock. This is my boyfriend, Max Sheffield." Fran introduced Max and took some of the pressure off of Niles who oddly seemed a little nervous.

Stuart called up the stairs. "Chastity your young man is here!" Stuart turned back to the kids. "Tell me what do you have planned for after the dance?"

"Well, Sir," Niles started. We may go to the diner for dessert. I understand many of the kids do that. But Max and I promised the girls we'd take them Christmas shopping tomorrow to New Jersey and I think they hope to get an early start."

Fran looked at Niles with a new found awe. Either he was a far better liar than even she was, or Chastity had planned a shopping trip and not told her. "Yeah…all the best outlet shops are in Jersey!"

That was when Fran noticed Niles jaw drop. She knew right where to look, at the top of the stairs Chastity was about to 'make her entrance' as she'd say. Chas had bought a gorgeous royal blue gown that fit her tightly to the waist and had a very full and billowy skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and some lovely bead work across the bodice. She wore a strand of pearls with a larger teardrop aquamarine stone that just hit the top of her cleavage. Niles held in his now sweating hands a single blue orchid wrist corsage that he thought was the color of her eyes. As Chastity made her descent down the stairs Niles' eyes followed her every step until she stood before him.

"Wow." He whispered softly. "You're stunning, Chas."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Chastity fiddled with Niles bow tie. "Is this a real bow tie?" Niles could only manage a brief nod. Chastity leaned in and whispered, "Sexy."

Niles swallowed hard. "We should probably get going, Niles." Chastity saved him from having to speak.

Stuart handed Chastity her coat and Niles helped her slip into it before he shook her father's hand. "When should I have her home, Sir?"

"Well, Son, Chastity will be staying at Frannie's this evening, but I'd say she should be behind closed doors no later than 1am."

Niles smiled remembering that Fran's mother mentioned the girls were staying at Chas' house. "You have my word, Sir." The 'fabfour' left the Babcock house and headed to their dance.

* * *

The ballroom was tastefully decorated for the dance. There was the usually High School dance type fair, balloons, streamers, fairly simple floral arrangements on the tables. One corner of the hall was devoted to the photographer taking pictures of the as attendees as they came into the dance. The buffet was set up along the back wall so it could more easily be served by the kitchen. There were maybe 25 tables each sat eight. The 'fabfour' found an empty table near both the buffet, per Fran's wishes, and the dance floor, per Chastity's.

"Would you like to get something to eat, or just sit for a bit?" Niles asked Chastity only a little nervous as he pulled her chair out for her.

Chastity looked at Fran. "Niles, I think we should go have our photo taken while we're both still fresh." Chas toyed with his tie again. "Fran…are you and Max having a picture taken?"

"Oy, we can't miss that…Ma will kill me." Fran stood and left her wrap on the back of the chair 'saving' the table for them.

Max frowned. "Didn't your mother take enough pictures before we left your house?"

"Not professional pictures, Max." Fran grabbed his hand the two couples headed toward the photographer.

Niles and Chastity went first and took the typical 'formal dance' pose with Niles standing just behind her. She wore her lower shoes so he was still a bit taller than her. When the photographer took what he felt was a good shot, Niles asked. "Can we take another one?" The photographer smiled and nodded. Niles, with typical flourish spun Chastity and dipped her to which they heard the camera's distinct 'click'. "That should do it!" Niles lifted Chas and they laughed as they moved to fill out the order form for their pictures.

Fran and Max took their photo in the same typical stance and then the photographer had them turn to face each other. He pretended to fiddle with the camera and just as they were gazing into each other's eyes, again we heard the camera click. "That's going to be a great picture." The photographer said in spite of himself. Max and Fran joined Niles and Chas at the order table and then they all moved to the buffet.

The dance was wonderful! And everyone had a super time. They danced and talked and ate and danced. As the night started winding down, pairs were splitting off. Some were headed home to meet early curfews; some were headed to the diner for some dessert or something. A few of the couples had decided that they were driving to Hudson River Park to watch the sun rise. Then there were a few who just didn't discuss their plans. Our two couples would be in that last group.

Chastity and Fran excused themselves to 'check their faces' and headed to the ladies room. "Fran…I'm terrified. I don't know what to do, or what I'm supposed to say."

Fran sighed. "I know, Chas. I'm nervous too. But I'm willing to bet that the boys are just as nervous as we are. I'm sure they didn't miss Ma sayin' I was stayin' at your house or your dad sayin' you were stayin' at mine."

"I don't want to just hang around until everyone leaves. What if someone sees us? There are still a few teachers here." Chastity was genuinely worried…it's not every day you have your first time.

Fran moved to leave the ladies room. "Chastity, if I know our boys, and I do, I'll bet they are figuring out a way to take this problem off our hands."

"Niles…what are we going to do?" Max could feel his hands sweating.

Niles smiled at his friend. "Max, don't worry, I'm sure that girls are just as nervous as we are."

"Why are you nervous?" Max looked at Niles like he was crazy.

Niles leaned his elbows on his knees. "Max, just because it's not technically my first time, doesn't mean I'm not nervous. It's the first time…" Niles voice suddenly left him.

"What, Niles…?" Max was confused.

"I've never been in love, Max. It was just the business part before. I really love Chas. I don't want to mess things up." Niles was suddenly blushing.

Max smiled at his friend. "She loves you too, Niles. It's written all over her face." Max nodded toward the door.

When the girls came back to the table the boys stood, as all good gentlemen should and Niles spoke up. "Shall we go onto our after dance surprise?"

"One more dance, Niles. Then we'll go." Fran tossed out. Niles offered Chas his arm and they headed onto the dance floor.

Max and Fran weren't far behind them. The couples danced slowly and closely. The girls rested their heads on the boy's shoulders as did most of the girls who were there with their boyfriends. It was an older love song 'Always and Forever' by the group 'Heatwave'. The 'fabfour' were familiar with it and sang along…

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

Always and forever each moment with you,  
Is just like a dream to me that somehow came true.

And I know tomorrow will still be the same,  
Cause we've got a life of love that won't ever change and…

Every day… love me your own special way,  
Melt all my heart away… with a smile.

Take time to tell me…you really care,  
And we'll share tomorrow…together.  
I'll always love you…forever.

There'll always be sunshine when I look at you,  
It's something I can't explain just the things that you do.

And if you get lonely phone me and take,  
A second to give to me that magic you make and…

Every day… love me your own special way,  
Melt all my heart away… with a smile.

Take time to tell me…you really care,  
And we'll share tomorrow…together.  
I'll always love you…forever.

When the song ended Niles looked and Chas and Max looked at Fran. They didn't say a word until the girls had led them out of the banquet hall. Fran waited for just the right minute and dropped back to speak to Niles. "Niles…I need to talk to you a minute." Niles winked at Chas and she moved up to walk with Max.

"What's the matter, Fran?" Niles was a little concerned.

Fran took his arm. "Niles…Chastity loves you. I've never seen her happier."

"I love her, too, Fran…" Niles was a little confused.

Fran nodded. "I know, Sweetie, but…" Fran whispered carefully. "You need to be careful…she's never…"

"I know, Fran. I promise, I'll take good care of her." Niles kissed Fran softly on the cheek just before they arrived at the elevators.

Fran rejoined Max and Chastity took Niles now free arm. "What was that about?" She asked him.

"She was concerned about Max…he's been a little quiet tonight." Niles leaned over and whispered.

Max leaned down to Fran. "Is everything ok?"

"I was worried about Chas…" Fran left it at that.

Max leaned in and whispered, "No need, Fran. Niles loves her…I've never seen him so devoted to anyone."

* * *

They rode up in the elevator in silence. When they reached their floor the girls led the way rather confidently and walked slowly down the corridor toward their rooms. They were strategically at the end of the hall and right across from one another. The girls were silent when they reached their rooms. Fran looked at Chas and Chas looked at Fran. Then they turned and unlocked the doors and stepped into their rooms pulling the boys in behind them.

Max let Fran take the lead and he stood silently as she rid him of his tuxedo jacket, tie and cummerbund. "Relax a minute, Max. Why don't you get a soda or something from the mini-fridge and I'll be right back." Max nervously nodded and went to the fridge while Fran went into the bathroom. He looked through the different selections and by the time he'd made his choice, Fran was back out of the bathroom.

"See anything you like?" She asked from behind him.

Max stood. "Well, there wasn't any…" Then he turned and saw her. "I…I…I…" Max stood in shock as he looked at Fran standing in the doorway to the bathroom in her deep purple negligee. It had thin straps that looked like they could barely keep it in place as it clung to each of her curves for deal life.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fran sashayed toward him. When she reached him she helped him to relax a little by kissing him softly. He managed to put the soda on the table and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Her arms crept up his chest until they met behind his neck. "I love you, Max."

Max looked into her eyes. "I love you, Frannie." He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. She leaned against the pillows and just watched him as he tentatively took off his clothes. When he wore nothing but his sexy dark blue boxer briefs Fran reached her arms out for him. As he joined her on the bed he whispered to her. "Fran, are you certain?" Max looked into her deep brown eyes and would swear they were even darker with her desire.

"Yes, Max. I don't care about tomorrow, or next month or what happens at the end of the year. All I care about right now is us." Fran pulled him to her and kissed him deeply pouring all the love she could into that single kiss, easing his fears and apprehensions. Max gathered up her negligee and slipped it up her legs, her hips, she arched her back slightly as he slipped it past her bottom and finally up over her breasts and off. Fran smiled as his audible gasp.

"My God, Fran you're beautiful." Max leaned down and kissed her softly, warmly and with untold urgency. He carefully slid his finger into the leg of her panties and slipped them down her long legs leaving her fully exposed before him. "I love you, Fran."

Fran helped Max out of his boxer briefs and felt his firmness against her belly. "Oh, Max…" Fran whispered. "I love you so much…" Max froze for just a moment as he hovered above her. "It's alright, Max… you don't have to worry. Please, Max, don't be nervous…just love me."

Max lifted himself onto his arms and looked down at her radiance and slowly entered her. Fran wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You have my heart, Max." They moved together in a beautiful harmony.

"You are my heart, Fran," Max whispered back.

Chastity led Niles by the hand into the room and turned into his arms and kissed him. "Niles, I…" Chas didn't know how to tell Niles she'd never been with a boy before, but she kind of thought he knew.

Niles cupped her face in his hands and kissed her warmly. "You're the most amazing creature I've ever laid eyes on."

"Oh, Niles…" Chastity pulled him tightly to her. "I've never met anyone like you." Suddenly she knew what she wanted and it was standing before her in the form of Niles Brightmore. She had no more fear, no more reservations, her eyes met his and she slowly sipped his jacket from his shoulders and off his arms. Then she undid his tie. "So sexy," she whispered. Then she reached around his waist and unclipped his cummerbund and dropped it onto the chair with his jacket and tie.

Niles kissed her and pulled her into his chest. "Let me." Niles found the zipper at the back of Chastity's gorgeous gown and slowly unzipped it allowing it to fall and puddle at her feet where she kicked it away. She stood before him in a pale blue slip and nothing else. His breath caught in his throat. "My God Chas…you're a vision the likes of which my eyes have never seen."

Chastity smiled at him sweetly. "You've been reading too much Cyrano." Niles leaned in and kissed her gently. His hands rested on her hips as she slowly undid each stud of his shirt and after dropping it on the chair with his jacket, tie and cummerbund she slipped the undershirt out of his pants and ran her hands up his chest feeling the slight hint of hair across his pecs. Niles reached back and pulled the shirt off tossing in onto the chair.

Chastity caressed his chest, up over his strong broad shoulders and down his muscular back. Niles easily lifted her and turned her once making her giggle. Then he placed her lovingly on the bed and slipped off his pants and boxers and joined her on the bed. Chastity gasped slightly at the sight of him. He was beautiful. "Niles…" Chastity leaned onto his chest. "I've…I've never…"

Niles rolled on his side to face her. "It's ok, Chas. I won't do anything you don't want me to. And I'll stop no matter what if you say so." Niles' deep blue eyes held nothing but truth and love in them. "This is a precious gift you're giving me, Chas…but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure, Niles." Chastity took no time to respond. "I've never been more positive of anything."

Niles looked into her eyes and saw her apprehension. "Chas…do I need to…I have one…in my…"

"No…it's ok…you don't have to worry." Chastity placed her hand on his face and kissed him deeply. She slipped her hand into his wavy hair and he reached for the hem of her slip and slowly slid it up her long silken leg. He slipped it over her hips and quickly up over her breasts and shoulders tossing to the chair.

Chastity looked again into his eyes. "I love you, Niles. No one has ever made me feel like you do." She sighed lightly. "Make love to me, Niles…please."

Niles leaned up onto his arms and looked down into her eyes. "I love you, Chastity Claire. I've never loved anyone before. You're as much my first as I am yours." Niles leaned down and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and cupped his face with her hands. "Please…" Niles kissed her as he slowly slid himself into her. He felt her gasp slightly and he waited. Her hands left his face and slowly slid down his back to the dimpled area just above his firm rear end. Chastity carefully pulled him tighter into her bringing a soft deep moan from them both. "I'm yours forever, Niles." Chastity whispered as Niles began his rhythm.

"As I am yours." Niles whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 6

The Monday after the dance the 'fabfour' was together again at 'the spot' in Central Park when the boys told the girls their not so wonderful news.

"We just found out ourselves, Chas," Niles pouted. "I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice."

Chastity was desperately trying not to cry. Here it was just two days after the most amazing night of her life and he was saying good-bye. "I don't understand, how can they do that?"

Max was busy trying to console Fran as well. "I'm sorry I'll miss the holiday, Frannie, but how can I tell them I'd rather stay here?"

"You just tell 'em!" Fran barked sadly holding her tears in as best she could. "That's what I'd do!"

Max grabbed her into his arms. "Fran, they're my parents, they want me home for Christmas, I can't tell them no anymore than you could tell your mother you were missing Hanukkah."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Fran interrupted him. "It's just for Christmas break?" Max frowned then nodded. "You're comin' back…after the holiday?" Max grinned and nodded again. Fran grabbed him and kissed him.

"Chas…" Niles walked slowly holding her hand. "I just have to go. They're my parents, and I love them. They want me home for Christmas…you have to understand that."

Chastity stopped dead in her tracks. "Just for Christmas?"

"Just for Christmas." Niles smiled.

Chastity looked up at him. "You promise you'll come back?"

"I promise." Niles kissed her. "You thought I'd just leave you just like that?" Chastity nodded with tears starting down her cheeks. "Chas…I'll be back before New Year's Eve. It's just for the holiday. I thought you understood that."

Chastity buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. "I'm sorry, Niles. I should've known you wouldn't go without telling me sooner. But…"

"I know, Chas, I know. I don't want to think about it either." Niles lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "We've got the rest of today, Max and I don't leave until tomorrow and we'll be back the 27th. I hate missing Christmas, but they're my parents."

Chastity kissed him again. "I understand, just as long as you're coming back."

"I promise. Would you like your present now, or after we get back?" Niles flashed his lopsided grin.

"Now!" Chastity playfully grabbed the lapel of his letterman jacket.

Niles reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the little box. "This is only part, but the other things can wait until Max and I get back from England."

"Oh, Niles…" Chastity could feel her eyes filling again. "It's absolutely beautiful!" Chas opened the box to find a sterling silver heart shaped locket. It has a 'C' engraved on the front and 'N&C' engraved on the back. When she opened it a small gasp escaped her lips. It held a baby picture of her on one side and what she presumed to be a baby picture of Niles in the other side. "I love it, Niles. I'll wear it always." Chas handed the locket to Niles and turned so he could help her put it on. He did and dropped a kiss on her neck to boot.

Niles turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Chastity Claire Babcock, don't ever forget it."

"Fran, would you like your gift now?" Max asked her as they walked back to the car.

Fran stopped in her tracks. "Max, how long have you known me, you need to ask?" Max laughed and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"I hope you like it; I'll save the other part for when Niles and I get back." Max offered.

Fran opened the box to find two letter 'F' earrings made of five tiny diamonds each. "Oh, Max, you know me so well. I love 'em!" She grabbed him and kissed him softly. "You even remembered to get the clip on kind!"

"You have fatty lobes." Max grinned and kissed her again.

Chastity and Fran didn't want the night to end. Their last date with the boys until after Christmas would be dinner at the diner and a movie then maybe they would 'watch the boats' on the Hudson. There was very little actual boat watching going on, but that's what they called it.

When they stopped off briefly at each of the girls houses they grabbed their gifts for the boys. Chastity bought Niles a very handsome deep blue sweater, it matched his eyes when he…well, when he was in a really, really good mood. She also got him a new watch band for his watch; he'd been complaining his was pinching him a little. He loved both gifts and promised her that he'd wear the sweater on Christmas day so she could imagine him in it.

Fran bought Max a new belt, which he said he really needed and a dark green sweater much like the one Chas got for Niles. After all, they did all their shopping together, it was very likely that they'd find something they both liked. Max promised to wear his sweater on Christmas as well, knowing it would please Fran.

The girls were sleeping over at Fran's that night and her mother was pretty diligent about waiting up and checking curfew. So the boys had Chas and Fran outside of Fran's building fifteen minutes early. They walked the girls to the door of the building deciding it was best if they didn't go all the way upstairs or they'd never be able to leave.

"Max…" Fran started. "I'll miss you so much. Have a great holiday with your folks."

Max kissed her softly. "I'll miss you, too, Frannie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Maxy. Be safe." Fran hugged him.

"Don't cry Chas, I'll be back before you know it." Niles held her close. "I'll miss you."

Chas sniffed. "I'll miss you, too. I love you, Niles. Please come back to me."

"I promise. You're stuck with me, Chas. I love you." Niles kissed her warmly.

The girls watched them walk slowly back to the car and waved as they finally drove off. Then they turned and went sadly into the building. "Well, Chas, looks like it's just the two of us for a while."

"Hey, we managed before, right?" Chastity asked as much for herself as Fran.

Fran nodded. "Yeah…we managed."

* * *

Max and Niles flew back to England to spend Christmas with their families. The boys felt strange going home and being away from the girls, but their families wanted to see them and the boys thought it would be a good time to tell their parents of a few decisions they'd made.

"Maman, I know you'll miss me, but there is no better school and Max will be there as well, so I'll be…fulfilling my obligation." Niles comforted his mother.

Niles father was usually the more sensitive of his parents. "Niles, you have to understand that we couldn't be happier that you've been accepted to Julliard. It makes up both very proud. But it's going to take some getting used to. When will we get to see you?"

"Dad, I'll come home every year for…well, I'll have to wait and see what the performance schedules are. But I promise at least once a year." Niles again tried to comfort his mother.

"This is about that girl, isn't it?" Niles' mother finally asked him. "You're choosing her over us."

"Maman…don't be ridiculous. You are my parents and I love you, but yes…I do love Chastity. I won't deny it, she had a great deal to do with my decision. But, since Max has also selected to attend Julliard, I wouldn't have a choice anyway, would I?" Niles stood firm in his convictions.

"No, I suppose you're right, Niles. I'm sure everything will work out." Niles mother was a little less than convincing.

* * *

"Mother, you'll have to trust my decision." Max was facing the same trouble that Niles was dealing with. "I'm going to study at Julliard. But, Niles will be there, so I won't be alone."

Max's father was stoic at his most mushy. "Well, Son, if you've made this decision and as long as Niles will be there with you, I see no problem in you're staying in America and going to school there."

"Thank you Father. But you know full well, Niles wouldn't have had much choice in the matter." Max could rarely count on his father's approval for anything. And he was still very angry at 'the arrangement'. "Niles will be there as per your agreement. We've already found an apartment, our lease starts July 1st. So we'll only be home for two weeks after graduation."

Max's mother wasn't happy. "Maxwell, how much of this has to do with Julliard and how much has to do with that girl you've been seeing?"

"Mother, there is no better school for my interest than Julliard. Not to mention being near the theatre district of New York. But I refuse to lie, I love Fran. It's that simple." Max never flinched when speaking to his parents.

* * *

The holiday moved pretty quickly considering the 'fabfour' were separated by the Atlantic Ocean for a very good portion of it. The girls wanted to meet the boys at the airport when their flight arrived from England. So, they called their host family, the Sullivan's, and asked if it would be alright to surprise them. The Sullivan's, were more than happy to let the girls fight traffic to and from LaGuardia to meet the boys plane. This would be quite a surprise to the boys who fully expected to have to wait until the following morning to see the girls they missed so much.

Their plane arrived and the girls stayed back so the boys wouldn't see them, at least not right away. "Chas, we have to wait so we can really surprise…" Fran started, but as soon as Max stepped foot out of the door and moved to the side Fran practically leapt into his arms from across the waiting area.

When Niles finally came out of the door a few minutes later, Chastity was waiting and smiled. "Hey, you." She barely whispered. "I was worried for a minute when you weren't with Max."

"No need, Love. I never break a promise." Niles pulled her in and kissed her softly. "Come on, we'd better go get the luggage, I'm not sure Max even knows what the bags look like."

The 'fabfour' were finally back together. Niles and Max told the girls it was their turn for a surprise. They had planned something very special for New Year's Eve if the girls could 'get away'. Fran and Chastity figured they could pull the 'I'm spending the night at…house' and there'd be no problem. The boys never really had much to explain. They'd just say they were staying over at a friend's house and the Sullivan's figured 'ok'. The Sullivan's were lovely people, older with no kids of their own. But they decided early on that Max and Niles were good honest English boys, what mischief could they possibly get into?

Max had arranged for the same two rooms at the Hotel Pennsylvania that the girls had for them after the Winter Formal. The boys still had a Christmas gift to give the girls. They planned a fancy dinner in the restaurant at the hotel first then they would escort them upstairs. It would only be the second time for the couples, and they boys wanted it to be equally as special and important as the first.

"Ok, Max. You've got me up here, now what's this big surprise?" Fran stood with her hands on her hips giving Max her newly acquired 'Fine Evil Eye.'

"Niles…I don't think I can stand it any longer, you've got to tell me what this big surprise is? Chastity put on her best pouty face for him.

Max sighed and pulled out the scroll he'd carefully rolled and tied with red ribbon. "Ok, just promise me you won't freak out. We're in a hotel after all."

Niles took out the pale blue envelope that he'd carefully written her name on. "Alright, Love. Just remember, we've got the whole night ahead of us, don't go too crazy."

Fran carefully untied the ribbon and unfurled the scroll and read it to herself as Max stood back and watched for her reaction.

Chastity took her time opening the envelope, removed and unfolded the letter and scanned it in silence as Niles waited quietly for her response.

Both of the hotel room doors flew open and Fran and Chastity nearly killed each other as they almost collided in the middle of the hall between the rooms and yelled together, "He's staying here, he's staying here!" Then just as quickly they turned and ran back into the waiting arms of their boyfriends and the doors closed again.

The next morning the 'fabfour' met for brunch in the hotel restaurant. "Do you want to go up all together or should someone stay and save the table?" Fran asked her friends.

"I'll sit here and watch the table; you can go up first Chas." Niles took a seat.

"You go ahead with Chas, Max. I want to sit with Niles for a minute." Fran took a seat next to her friend.

Chastity looked at Fran, who just winked at her. "Go ahead; what can I possibly do to him in ten minutes." Fran kidded her.

"I wonder what that's about," Max said to Chastity as they headed up to the buffet.

Niles just looked at Fran. He knew her well enough to know that she had something on her mind and he'd just have to wait for it. Fran didn't disappoint either. "Ok, Niles. So, tell me what did your parents say about you and Max choosing to go to Julliard instead of Oxford?"

"Well, my parents were thrilled about Julliard, but they weren't happy about us staying here in the US." Niles sipped at his water.

Fran looked at him. "What else did your folks say?"

"They wanted to know if it was about Julliard or Chastity. They thought I was choosing her over them." Niles sipped at his water again.

Fran put her arm around the chair. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth." Niles paused for only a moment. "I told them that Julliard was the best school for me. I told them that Max would be there. But I also told them that I loved Chastity and I wouldn't deny she had a great deal to do with my decision."

"So, Max…" Chastity nudged him. "What did you tell your parents about staying here in America for school?"

Max grinned. "I told them the truth. I said that Julliard is the best school for my interests and that Niles would be staying here with me. And I told them that I loved Fran and I wanted to stay close to her."

"Wow, Max!" Chastity seemed shocked. "I'm impressed. How did that go over?"

Max laughed. "They hated it. But they realized that I wasn't giving in."

"That's it? Really?" Chastity was quite impressed with Max's tale.

Max looked a little embarrassed. "Well…my father decided that as long as Niles would be with me, he was fine with the decision."

Chastity smiled and looked back at the table where Niles sat with Fran. "I guess your parents think as highly of him as I do."

"You could say that, I guess." Max and Chastity headed back to the table.

Fran checked out their plates. "Oooohh. Everything looks so good! Let's go, Niles. It's our turn." Niles stood and kissed Chas lightly on the cheek before heading off behind Fran.

Max smirked. "It seems Niles thinks pretty highly of you too."

The 'fabfour' started the spring semester looking forward to the upcoming musical. This year, Mr. Cannon and Mr. Eastman selected 'South Pacific'. Without expecting too much they all had parts they hoped they would get. When the auditions were complete and the cast list was finally posted, things couldn't have worked out better for them. Chastity was cast as Nellie Forbush, not much of a surprise to anyone. Niles was selected for the dashing French plantation owner Emile de Becque. Max was given the role of Lt. Joe Cable and Fran…she would be the Tonkinese girl, Liat, who Joe Cable falls in love with.

"I guess eight years of dance lessons finally paid off, huh, Fran?" Chastity asked her.

Fran lightly smacked her friends arm. "I'm just glad that no one else will be foolin' around with my Max."

"Yeah…I think I would've died if Niles wasn't cast as Emile. I don't know if I'd be able to do all those love scenes with someone else."

Fran frowned. "Chas…you've done lots of those kind of scenes…"

"That was before I had Niles." Chastity blushed a little bit. "I always kind of enjoyed them. But I don't ever want to kiss another boy now."

Fran winked at Chastity. "Well, you know what they say…once you've have the best just forget the rest."

"How would you know Niles is the best…you've never kissed him." Chastity chided her.

Fran shook her head. "Nope, I haven't, but I've known you long enough to know when you've met the one…you're there."

"Yeah…" Chastity sighed. "Great isn't it?" Fran and Chastity hugged. "Let's go find the boys and tell them about the list."

Fran looked at her. "Where are they, anyway?" Fran asked. "I thought they were going to meet us here after Shop."

"We're right here…" Niles called as they came up the hall. "Geez, even boys have to use the restroom sometimes." He grabbed Chastity's books in one hand and her hand with the other.

Fran scoffed. "Huh! We're going to gym, Niles. You couldn't hold it?"

Max shook his head. "Did you look at the cast list?" The girls nodded together.

"Well, I'm Liat." Fran told them and winked at Chastity. "And Chas is Nellie."

Then Chastity decided to have a little fun with them. "Max is Emile and Niles you were cast as Joe Cable."

Max and Niles looked at each other… "What?" The girls burst into laughter.

"Oy…we're kiddin'." Fran shook her head at them. "You'd think you'd know us by now."

"You will be my Emile, Niles." Chastity kissed him lightly. "I can't wait to hear you sing to me."

Max smiled at Fran. "Are you going to dance for me, Frannie?" Fran winked at him.

"Oh, Honey…you know it." Fran grabbed his hand. "Now, come on…we'd better get to gym."

The rehearsals started and moved along well for the 'fabfour' and for the rest of the cast as well. There were many weekends and evenings spent together both at the school when rehearsing and elsewhere when they weren't. They boys showed Fran and Chas where the apartment they'd be renting for college was and the girls told Max and Niles that they were both accepted to NYU; Chastity for a double major in theatre and business management and Fran for dance. Everything was working out very nicely for them. At least until that ugly little secret came out rather unexpectedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 7

Opening night was supposed to be perfect for those involved in the high school musical. The actors, the crew even the kids in the orchestra pit had all worked very hard for this day and looked forward to it with great anticipation. For the 'fabfour' it would be nothing less than amazing. Niles and Chastity would stand on stage and profess the love felt between Nellie and Emile, love that mirrored their own. Max and Fran would do the same expressing the love between Lt. Cable and the lovely Liat.

The boys picked up the girls that Friday evening to head to the school to prepare for the show. Chastity was given the use of Mr. Eastman's office for her dressing room and she, of course, shared it with Fran. Max and Niles would be sharing Mr. Cannon's small office just up the hall. When the florist arrived with two jumbo bouquets one long stemmed red roses the other long stemmed orange roses the security guard directed him to the music room.

"Chas…Fran…" Laurie called from where she was putting her hair up into the bun of 'Bloody Mary' called to them. "Ya got flowers!"

Chastity and Fran practically ran out of the small office to the door of the music room. "Oooohhh I wonder which is which?" Fran cooed over the flowers.

"The orange ones are mine." Chastity smiled softly at Fran.

Fran frowned and she thanked the deliver guy and took the card off the red roses. "How did you know?"

"I told Niles just before the Winter Formal that roses were my favorite, because they all have a special meaning." Chastity sighed at the thought that he remembered all this time.

Fran took her red roses and put them on the small table just outside the office where she shared with Chas. "Why orange long-stemmed? I mean…aren't red supposed to mean love?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that's true. Red is the symbol of romantic love." Chastity grinned slyly at her friend.

Fran shook her head. "I still don't get it Chas." Fran sat back at the make-up mirror.

"Well if you really want to know…" Chastity smiled. "Orange roses are the symbol of enthusiasm and desire, an expression of admiration and attraction with a deeper message of passion and excitement."

Fran's eyes got very big. "Hoo Haa! That Niles…" Fran waggles her eyebrows at Chastity. "It's always the ones you least expect…"

"It's exactly what I'd expect, Fran." Chastity starts. "Niles is the kindest, gentlest, most considerate boy I've ever met. He's just the right amount of fun and seriousness." Chastity sighs and smells her roses.

Fran looked at her. "Chastity…I'm so happy for you and Niles. You guys are great together."

"So are you and Max." Chastity leaned into her friend. "We're the 'fabfour'! We'll always be together."

At the other end of the hall the boys were getting ready as well. "The roses just arrived." Max was peeking out the door of the boy's dressing room. "I still don't understand why you insisted on orange roses for Chastity. I hope it doesn't hurt her feelings that you didn't get red."

"Trust me, Max." Niles grinned at his friend before the look of worry overtook his handsome features.

Max noticed right away. "I'm just kidding, Old man…I'm sure Chas will love the roses."

"It's not the roses, Max. I know that Chas will love the orange roses and she'll understand everything they mean, too. It's the other thing." Niles stopped and waited for the girl doing their make-up to leave.

Max sat next to Niles and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know, Niles. But the longer you wait to tell Chas, the harder it's going to be."

"I love her, Max. It'll kill me if I lose her over this." Niles sighed heavily. "I know she loves me too, but she loves the fun, spontaneous, gentleman that I've been these past several months. What's going to happen when I tell her that I'm a servant? Not just a servant, but your servant."

Max frowned. "Niles…you're my best friend. We're closer than brothers. I'll never think of you as a servant, I don't care what my parents say."

"I know that, Max. But my parents are servants and after college, well, that's what I'll be as well. At least until I've paid back your parents for my education. So forever." Niles sighed heavily. "Chastity deserves better than just some…butler."

Max stood and put his hands on Niles' shoulders and looked their reflections in the mirror. "Let me tell you something, my parents are in England, and they'll never know how we are living our lives here. That said, you tell me, Niles. Look at those boys there." Max nodded toward the mirror. "Which one is the better man? Which one is the more important man? Which one has the true and honest love of an amazing girl? Which one those boys there had the strength and courage to leave his home and family, travel thousands of miles across the ocean and start a new life?"

Niles shrugged at the point his friend was making. "Ok, Max. I understand."

"Good." Max stepped back. "We're the same over here, Niles. I'm Max Sheffield and you're Niles Brightmore. That's it. Now, I'm going to check on the girls." Max patted Niles' shoulders and left the small room, not realizing he didn't close the door completely.

Larry, the trombone player in the orchestra, was coming to get Niles for his warm-up. Niles looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I understand, Max. Here we're the same…except you're Maxwell Sheffield, Fifth Baron of Sheffield and I'm Niles Brightmore, your butler."

Larry's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. He waited just a few seconds and then knocked on the door. "Hey, Niles…time for your warm up."

"Thanks, Larry." Niles stood up and headed out to the stage leaving Larry behind for just a moment.

"I don't believe it. He's got my part and my girl and he's nothing but a fake." Larry was an ok singer and a fair actor, but he had nothing on Niles. But, as a trombone player he was always needed in the orchestra pit, so he often felt he was being passed over, which he strongly resented.

The show starts and everything is moving along beautifully. The 'fabfour' as well as the rest of the cast, Laurie as 'Bloody Mary' and Gene from drama class as Luther Billis are also excellent. Everyone is having a grand time. It's nearing the end of the first act, Larry sees his opportunity. He has a bit of a break and excuses himself. He runs into Chastity back stage just before her last scene with Niles when 'Nellie' discovers that 'Emile' has two children from his marriage to a Polynesian woman. Larry tells Chastity everything he heard, which was really just that Max was some Baron and Niles was his butler, but Larry 'embellished'. Chastity was heartbroken. Not because Niles was a butler, but because he hadn't felt he could tell her; and maybe a little about how it would look and what her parents would think. But she had no chance to cry or run for Fran. She had to be onstage with Niles, the boy she loved who now, she wasn't even sure she knew, feeling so much like 'Nellie' felt about 'Emile'.

Gene overheard the tale Larry wove for Chastity and managed to find Niles just before his entrance to tell him. Niles noticed the odd look on her face right away and his heart sank. The scene began pleasant enough Chastity was the consummate actress, but after 'Emile' 'presents' his children to 'Nellie', everything changed. Her words seemed different, more authentic whenever Chastity, or 'Nellie', he couldn't tell, spoke. And in the end her words felt very real to him when she swore she loved him…but ran off stage in tears.

Niles' watched her run off in tears as he turned to the audience and sang as best he could…

"Once you have found her never let her go…

Once you have found her…never let her go!"

* * *

During the intermission Niles tried to see Chastity but she wouldn't even let Fran into the dressing room. "Chas…please…let me in. Honey, what's wrong?"

"I told her the truth about that lying boyfriend of hers." Larry stood a few feet behind Fran.

Fran frowned at him. "What are you talking about, Larry. What terrible thing did you make up about Niles?"

"It's no lie, Fran. I heard him say it himself. Max is some big shot Baron or something and Niles…" Larry laughed heartily. "Niles is his butler!"

Fran's eyes narrowed at Larry. "What difference does that make? Listen, Larry, this isn't going to make Chastity like you. She thinks you're a dweeb, she always has. She's only been nice to you because she feels sorry for you."

"That's not true!" Larry stormed toward Fran.

Max stepped into the room just in time to grab Larry's arm. "Go away, Larry." Max shoved him. "Fran…what's going on? Niles says that Chas won't talk to him? What's happened?"

Larry ran off with his tail between his legs. "Is it true, Max? Is Niles really your…butler?" Niles had just stepped into the music room.

"Yes, Fran…it's true." Niles spoke softly. "Tell Chastity that I'm sorry. She deserves the very best. I should have told her before. I'll never stop loving her." Niles turned and left.

Fran shook her head. "Oy, this is gonna take some serious 'Fine magic.' I hope I have enough. Max, go take care of Niles. He's still got to finish the show."

"Fran…what are you going to do?" Max waited. "I've never treated Niles like a servant, and I have no intention of making him behave in such a way. I don't care what my parents say."

Fran frowned at her boyfriend. "What do your parents have to do with it?"

"When we were just boys my parents made…an arrangement with Niles' parents. My parents agreed to pay for his education, our private school, the exchange program, even Julliard. My parents will pay for everything as long as Niles stays with me through school and after he graduates as my butler, unless he can pay them back somehow." Max hung his head. "I've hated them for it ever since."

Fran hugged him. "We'll deal with that part after the show. For now we have to get them back on the stage." Max kissed Fran on the cheek. "Break a leg, Frannie." He turned and left the music room in search of Niles.

"Chastity Claire, you open this door right now or I'm gettin' ya father." Fran was pulling out the big guns. The door opened just enough for Fran to go in. "Chas, I have to ask you somethin', and then I promise I won't bother you about it again." Chastity nodded. "Do you love Niles?" Chastity nodded. "Did you ever care about what he was gonna do after college, if the acting and singing thing didn't work out?"

Chastity shook her head. "No, I have enough money for a lifetime."

"Then tell me now, why does it matter to you that he's supposed to be some butler for Max after college?" Fran stood with her hands firmly planted on her sarong covered hips.

"My parents will have a fit, Fran. You've met my mother; she'll forbid me seeing him when she finds out his background." Chastity was trying unsuccessfully to keep her tears at bay.

Fran raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you give a leap what your mother thinks?"

Chas looked up at her friend. "But why did he lie to me?"

"What lie? When did he eva lie?" Fran asked her.

Chastity looked down at her hands in her lap. "He didn't tell me. Isn't that the same thing?"

"I would imagine it's not an easy thing for him to bring into the conversation. Not to mention look at the grief it's caused him. I can sure see why he'd try to keep it a secret." Fran added firmly. "Chastity, I've been your best friend for almost four years. My mother is a Jewish housewife and my father is, well I don't exactly know the answer to that. But definitely not on par with your parents."

Chastity looked up with the tears still in her eyes. "But you never lied to me about who you were."

"You tell me who Niles is and who he said he was." Fran charged.

Chastity thinks and shrugs. "He said he was Niles Brightmore. He was from London, and he was Max's best friend."

"All that's true, Max has said so himself." Fran offered. The stage manager called places. "We have a show to do. But I want you to think about what the last eight months would've been like if you'd never met that acting, singing butler." Fran dabbed Chastity's eyes and practically shoved her out of the dressing room.

Act two started and for the 'fabfour' seemed a little to 'real'; prejudices keeping lovers apart and all. Gene who played 'Billis' didn't understand why Niles, in character as 'Emile', was carrying a single long stemmed orange rose instead of the prop flowers they'd used during rehearsals, but he did his part and handed 'Nellie' the rose after the 'Thanksgiving Follies' scene was over and Chastity got the message.

The show went on perfectly and the audience, while getting a unique and emotional performance from the actors, seemed none the wiser to the ongoing turmoil behind the scenes. Still reeling from the 'rejection' he felt from Chastity, when the proper time came in the show, Niles easily portrayed 'Emile's' feelings about the promising future he'd seen before him slowly vanish when he sang…

Niles as Emile  
One dream in my heart, one love to be living for,  
One love to be living for, this nearly was mine.

One girl for my dream, one partner in paradise,  
This promise of paradise, this nearly was mine.

Close to my heart she came, only to fly away;  
Only to fly as day flies from moonlight.

Now, now I'm alone, still dreaming of paradise,  
Still saying that paradise, once nearly was mine.

One dream in my heart, one love to be living for,  
One love to be living for, this nearly was mine.

Close to my heart she came, only to fly away;  
Only to fly as day flies from moonlight.

Now, now I'm alone, still dreaming of paradise,  
Still saying that paradise, once nearly was mine!

Niles felt every word as he sang it, more than he'd ever felt anything. His heart was broken. The 'island' where 'Emile' and 'Lt. Cable' went to spy on the Japanese forces, was actually the sound booth where Niles and Max would read their lines over the speaker system.

Chastity had a lot of time to think about what Fran said. _"…think about what the last eight months would've been like if you'd never met that acting, singing butler."_ Chastity loved Niles…it was one of the simplest things she'd ever had to decide. Deciding her senior class schedule was more difficult. Deciding what prom gown to buy was more difficult. Heck, if Chastity was completely honest, deciding what to have for breakfast was more difficult than deciding whether or not she loved Niles. She loved him. It wasn't a matter to decide, it just…was.

So when that final scene rolled around. Chastity sat at the table on stage with the two young kids, who were playing the roles of 'Emile's' children. The last scene had been changed around from the movie we all know…but it was better and more poignant for this special couple.

Chastity and kids  
Dites-moi, pourquoi, la vie est belle,  
Dies-moi, pourquoi--

Niles enters just upstage beyond where Chastity and the children sit and joins their song…

Niles

La vie est gai,  
Dites-moi, pourquoi, chere Mad'moiselle,  
Est-ce que, parce que, vous m'aimez?

The children run to their 'father' and hug him tightly. Niles pats them both and shoos them off stage leaving him and Chastity looking into each other's eyes. The music changes…

Chastity  
Born on the opposite sides of the sea,  
We are as diff'rent as people can be.

Niles  
It's true

Chastity  
And yet you want to marry me.

Niles  
I do!

Chastity  
I've known a few short weeks and yet,  
Somehow you made my heart forget  
All other men I have ever met but you, but you...

Niles  
Some enchanted evening, when you find your true love,  
When you feel her call you, across a crowded room,  
Then fly to her side, and make her your own,

Or all through your life you may dream all alone.

Chastity  
Once you have found him,  
Never let him go.

Niles  
Once you have found her,  
Never let her go!

Niles could see the love in Chastity's eyes. She wasn't acting…it was real… He took her in his arms and kissed her, a little more deeply than necessary for the stage, but you understand. The curtain closed and the audience erupted into applause.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 8

There wasn't much for the seniors to do after the musical. They finished up their classes and took finals well before the rest of the school, so those who didn't quite accomplish everything they needed could have a little extra time to make up work, or re-take the 'senior proficiency exam'. The 'fabfour' finished and were all at the 'honors' level.

"Daddy!" Chas called as she and Fran entered her house after a day of sunning on the upper balcony. "Daddy…has Niles…"

Chastity didn't get to finish her question before she turned into the kitchen and saw Niles sitting at the table with her father. "Niles? Did I forget a date or something?"

"Yeah, right, Chas…" Fran lightly smacked her arm. "Like I'd let you forget a date."

Niles and her father stood up. Niles extended his hand to Chastity's father. "Thank you, Mr. Babcock. I appreciate your taking the time to speak with me."

"It was my pleasure, Niles. Now, I'll leave you to explain." Stuart winked at Niles and left him with Chastity and Fran in the kitchen.

Niles stepped in and kissed Chas lightly on the cheek. "Hello, Chas, Fran. Did you girls enjoy the sun?"

"Niles Andrew Brightmore, don't even try to get out of this. Why were you in here with Daddy?" Chas stood firmly with her hands planted on her hips.

Fran looked between the two of them. "Uhhh, I'm gonna head to your room, Chas. I'll see ya in a bit. Bye, Niles."

"Okay, Fran. Just don't lie on my bed, you're covered in oil." Chas reminded Fran. Fran just waved back at them. "Okay, Niles…spill it."

"Chas, I just wanted to ask his permission to take you to the prom." Niles sat back down at the table and diverted his eyes. "And…"

Chastity sat down careful not to lean back as she was covered in lotion. "And what, Niles?"

Niles sighed. "I wanted him to know the truth about me. About my parents being servants and my agreement with Max's family."

"Oh, Niles…I told you none of that matters to me." Chas covered his big hand with her smaller one.

Niles looked into her eyes. "I know, Chas, but I needed your parents to know." Chastity's eyes got very big.

"Dear God, Niles…you're not planning on telling my mother are you?" Chastity searched his face with her eyes.

Niles laughed lightly. "No, your father already told me that wasn't necessary. I didn't know that he'd had full custody. Isn't that…unusual?"

"Niles…you'll come to discover something about my mother." Chastity stood up from her chair. "She's an incredible bitch and I hate her. As far as she's concerned, I was a dreadful accident. Daddy has doted on me since I was too young to remember. He's the only parent you'll ever have to concern yourself with. Okay?"

Niles stood and took her hands in his. "Fine by me, Chas, I like your dad." Niles kissed her on the cheek and held her hand as he started toward the front door.

"What did Daddy say about the prom?" Chastity chided him.

Niles shrugged. "He said if I didn't have any other options that I was welcomed to take you." This earned Niles a playful smack in the back. "Ow!"

"What did he say about the other thing?" Chastity tried to keep it light but inside she was a little worried.

Niles smiled at her and his eyes sparkled. "He said that who you chose to spend your time with is completely up to you. But, he added that he liked me." Niles studied her face for a moment. "Do you like me, Chas?"

"Aaaahhhh," Chastity said as she shrugged then kissed him softly. "I'll see you at 6, right?"

Niles shook his head at her smiling. "Max and I will be here at 6 on the dot." Niles leaned in and whispered, "I love you, Chas."

"I love you too, Niles." Chas answered and watched him walk down the front stoop to his car.

Chastity practically floated up to her room where she found Fran lying on her bed. "Fran!" Chastity yelled. "That's my antique chenille bedspread!"

"Oy…get a grip, Chas. I took a shower already. So what was Niles talkin' to your dad about?" Fran sat up.

Chastity sat in her vanity chair. "He was asking Daddy's permission to take me to the prom."

"That is sooooo romantic, Chas. I love Max, but that Niles…he's definitely the more romantic." Fran looked at her friend. "I know that look, what else were they talkin' about?"

Chastity frowned a little. "Niles told Daddy all about his folks, and that stupid agreement with Max's parents."

"Oy…what'd he say?" Fran was worried.

Chastity smiled. "Come on, Fran. You know Daddy. He's never cared about any of that stuff. He said who I spend my time with is up to me."

"Well, I hope he doesn't decide to talk to your ma…she still hates me and we've been best friends for years." Fran stood and started pushing Chastity off the vanity chair. "Now, you go get in the shower so I can finish my make-up. We've got dates tonight."

* * *

It was about 5:45 pm when Chastity and Fran bounded down the stairs into the foyer. Stuart Babcock was sitting on the sofa in the living room and called to Chastity. "Kitten…could you come here for a minute."

Chastity looked at Fran and shrugged. "Yes, Daddy?" Chastity looked down into her father's blue eyes.

"I want you to know, I like Niles. I think he's a fine young man and he'll do quite well for himself, no matter what happens later in his life." Stuart put down his paperwork and stood up to give his baby girl a hug. "He loves you, Chastity. It's written all over his face."

Chastity tried her best not to cry, but her father wasn't making it easy. "Thank you, Daddy. I love him, too." Chas leaned up and kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you for giving him permission to take me to the prom, especially since I already bought a very expensive gown."

"I'm glad I gave him permission too, Kitten." Stuart winked. "All I ever want is your happiness." Stuart kissed his daughter. "Now, I'll make myself scarce so you and Frannie can greet your young men properly."

Stuart Babcock was barely out of the room when the door bell rang. Fran practically ripped it off the hinges opening it. Niles and Max stood before them clad in shorts and polo shirts. "Well, don't you both look very country club." Fran tossed out bringing a laugh from them.

"Are you ladies ready for our evening?" Niles asked as the girls grabbed their sweaters and headed out of the house.

* * *

"Chastity, what are these special plans you and Frannie have for after the prom?" Stuart Babcock asked his daughter as she sat at her vanity putting on her make-up trying her best not to disturb her already sculpted hair.

She had it pulled up smoothly onto the back of her head with a few strategically loosened locks framing her face. "It's just the same thing all the other kids are doing, Daddy. The drama club is heading down to New Jersey to the 'shore', Jen called it. Wildwood, I think." Chastity stood up and looked at her father who seemed a little concerned. "Daddy, Jen's parents have a summer house there. It's huge and they'll be there for the entire weekend, I promise."

"Is Niles going on this little trip?" Chastity's dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chastity tried not to collapse entirely. "Yes, Daddy." Chas thought, _"Short and sweet, don't try to lie don't pull any punches."_

"Well, as long as Niles is going, then I know you'll be safe and in good hands." Stuart kissed her lightly on the forehead and left her to finish getting ready.

When her father had closed the door to her standing in shock, Chastity practically leapt to the phone and dialed Fran. "Hello, Ma, may I speak to Frannie, please?" Chastity had called Sylvia 'Ma' since Sylvia insisted upon it about six months after Fran took her home the first time.

"Sure, Chas. How's your dad feel about this little trip to New Jersey for the weekend?" Sylvia asked Chastity.

Chastity smiled into the phone. "He's just glad that Fran, Max and Niles will be there with me." Chas paused for effect. "Would you like to speak to him, Ma?"

"Not necessary, Chas…you've never lied to me before, right?" Sylvia asked.

Chastity crossed her fingers. "Never, Ma!"

"Well, ok, then. Here's Fran." Sylvia handed the phone to Fran.

Fran waited for Sylvia to leave the room. "What's so important that it couldn't wait an hour, Chas?"

"Are you sitting down?" Chastity gleamed into the phone. "Daddy said, and I quote, '…as long as Niles is going, then I know you'll be safe and in good hands."

Fran's eyes grew large and her jaw dropped. "Hoo Haa, are you one lucky girl!"

"I knew Daddy liked Niles, but I didn't know he trusted him too!" Chastity giggled. "But, it's not like we're going to be down there alone. Jen's parents will be there and we'll be dived up one room for the girls and one for the boys."

Fran laughed. "It's a good thing the drama club isn't as big as the ski club or we'd neva fit!"

"Niles is taking the Solara. So at least for a few hours it'll just be the four of us." Chastity added. "I'd better finish getting ready, Niles will be here soon."

Fran rolled her eyes. "Geez, Chas…you ARE gonna make him wait a little bit, aren't ya?"

"Oh, Fran…of course I will…I have to make my grand entrance." Chastity laughed into the phone. "You'd better finish too, they'll be there first!" The girls said their good-byes and continued to get ready for the prom.

Niles and Max arrived at Fran's right at the appointed time. They had to give Mrs. Fine enough time to fawn over Max and take pictures of the couple in their formal attire. "Wow, Fran, you look amazing!" Max offered when Fran came into the room.

"Thank, Max. You look handsome as always." Fran leaned in and kissed him carefully so not to muss her lipstick or leave any sign of it on Max. "Ok, Ma. We still have to go get Chas, so get with the camera."

Sylvia asked about Niles, who waited in the car, and then moved quickly into her picture taking because Fran threatened to leave. "Ok, ok I'm takin' em!"

Sylvia ran through at least two dozen shots before Fran picked up her weekend bag and handed it to Max. "That's it, Ma. I love ya, we're goin' and I'll see ya Sunday night." Fran 'pageant kissed' her mother and gave her a big hug. "Bye Daddy!" Fran called back to her father before she and Max made their exit.

Niles got out of the car and turned to let Max out from the backseat. "I had to face Mrs. Fine alone; I think you can handle Mr. Babcock." Max announced.

"Oh, no, Mista." Fran playfully smacked Max's arm. "Ma's gonna want pictures of all four of us and unless you what to schlep us all back to Ma's house, we're goin' in."

The three of them were welcomed into the house by Stuart Babcock. "Well, look at the three of you. You've come a long way this year. I hear we have two future Julliard masters among us." Stuart looked at Max and Niles.

"That's right, Mr. Babcock. I'm majoring in Theatrical management and Niles is a performance major." Max offered.

Stuart smiled. "Oh, Max, I know all about Mr. Brightmore's plans." Stuart winked at Niles who just smiled sheepishly.

"Wow!" Niles whispered as Chastity stepped out onto the balcony just above them. "Chas you look amazing!"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Brightmore. You look quite dashing yourself." Chastity made her way down the stairs. "Daddy, could you take a few pictures of the four of us for Ma."

Stuart smiled and took the camera from his daughter knowing full well she meant Mrs. Fine and not her own mother. "Certainly, Kitten." Stuart took a few steps back and the 'fabfour' moved close together and the pictures were taken.

"Ok, Daddy." Chas started as she grabbed her weekend bag from the small closet. "I'll see you sometime Sunday evening." Chas kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

Stuart smiled as his baby girl almost wistfully. "I love you too, Kitten. Have fun." They all turned to leave and Stuart clapped Niles on the back. "Good luck."

The prom was great fun for everyone. They danced and ate and talked and laughed and watched the AV club's 'senior memories' video. The senior class trip was once again going to be a week in Orlando, FL and was scheduled for the first week in June. The 'fabfour' couldn't have been more excited. Room assignments had already been made and Niles and Max would be rooming with Gene and Scott from Drama class. Fran and Chastity asked Chrissy and Laura from Drama to room with them. Chrissy and Scott started dating just before the prom so that would be fun and Gene and Laura were an item from almost day one of rehearsals for 'South Pacific'. So from the prom through the senior trip, the 'fabfour' would be doubled.

There was a full moon the night of the prom and the ballroom had a lovely patio so Niles and Chastity thought it was time for a short break in the 'group activity' and headed out for a few moments alone under the moon. "It's so beautiful out here."

Niles smiled at her. "Yes…" Looking only at Chastity, Niles agreed. "Very beautiful."

"Niles…" Chastity looked at him. "You're not even looking at the moon."

Niles kissed her softly. "I know."

"Hey, you two…" Fran and Max stood at the doorway. "Jen and the rest of the Drama Club are getting changed for the drive down to the shore. You ready to go?"

Niles turned. "Ready or not here we come." Niles took Chastity's hand and started toward the door as she and Fran burst into laughter. "What'd I say?"

"Ready or not here we come?" Fran asked and answered at the same time.

Niles frowned as the foursome walked to the restrooms with their bags which Max and Fran had grabbed from the car. "I just meant that it doesn't really matter if we're ready because we have to follow the rest of them to Jen's." Niles and Max felt quite out of the loop.

"It's ok, Niles. Fran neglected to mention that's a warning in a lot of kids games and stuff." Chastity shook her head.

Max frowned, mimicking Niles. "What kind of kid's games?"

"Like hide-and-seek, or tag, that kind of thing." Fran took over the explanation.

Niles and Max nodded. "I think I understand. The person who is 'it' calls "ready or not here I come", as a warning to the other players.

"Right." Chastity nods.

They reach the restrooms and part company. Just as the girls are about to go into the ladies room they hear Max ask Niles… "What's hide-and-seek?"

* * *

The drive down to the Jersey shore, or Wildwood as they all now were aware, was uneventful and fairly quick. They only stopped once as a full group for the bathroom and snacks. They quickly got back on the road to Jen's house, and into the arms of her waiting parents. It was rather late when they all arrived and Jen's parents, Mike and Denise Strom, made quick work of the 'room assignments' and expectations.

"Ok, this will be the boy's room." Mr. Strom pointed to the room that contained three sets of bunk beds, which would be perfect for the six boys in the group. "Your bathroom is just in there." Mr. Strom opened a door showing the boys a fairly large attached bath. "Mrs. Strom and I are just up the hall conveniently located between this room and the girl's room at the far end of the hallway." Mr. Strom was a pretty cool dad according to Jen, but even he had to have some kind of rules.

"Ok, girls." Mrs. Strom started. "This is your room. I'm so glad that it's a nice even-steven number this year." The girl's room also had three sets of bunk beds and there were just the six girls. "Last time we hosted a party for the drama club we only had two lone boys and they had to have the other guest room which only has the queen bed." Mrs. Strom winced a little. "Your bathroom is just through there." The girl's would have their own attached bath as well. "Mr. Strom and I are just up the hall in the room between here and the boys. Sorry, ladies, but even we must draw the line somewhere. Now, I don't care when you go to sleep, but breakfast starts at eight in the morning and I'll clear it away by nine." Mrs. Strom winked as she started to leave the room. "Of course, you're all welcome to make yourselves at home and you have free run of the house, pool and the beach."

"Ok, guys. Mrs. Strom puts breakfast out at eight in the morning and clears it away at nine. You all have the run of the house, yard, and pool and of course the beach. Just, try to keep it to a dull roar and no wandering down the hall if you get my meaning." Mr. Strom winked as he left the boys to settle in.

So, the boys in this little gathering were Niles and Max, of course. Gene and Scott, from Drama Class, joined mostly because they genuinely enjoyed acting even though it was just a hobby to them. Matthew and Cal usually had smaller speaking roles, but their girlfriends where in the club.

The girls in the club were of course Chas and Fran, heck they were the President and VP respectively. Laurie and Chrissy, were also officers, which was cool according to their boyfriends, Gene and Scott. The last two girls, Sharon and Leslie hadn't been in the club as long as the other girls, but they were seniors and had boyfriends so it made for a nice little party.

Mr. and Mrs. Strom had a few activities planned for the gang this weekend. They had tickets for a summer stock production of 'The Rink' at a local theatre the next day and had planned a bon fire for afterward on the beach. It was going to be a great Saturday for everyone; but one special couple more than the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 9

"That was really good!" Chastity announced as the group poured out of the small theatre. "Not that I didn't expect it to be."

Niles entwined his fingers with hers. "Yeah…I really enjoyed it."

"Oy, me too. And that 'Lenny' guy? Hoo haa! He was a hottie!" Fran added.

Max frowned and grabbed Fran's hand. "Hey!"

"Oh, Maxy, not hotter than you, Sweetie." Fran cooed at him bringing laughs from the rest of the group.

"Ok, gang let's get back to the house so we can change for the bonfire." Mr. Strom led the pack of teenagers the short distance to their cars and off they went.

Mr. and Mrs. Strom had a very nice house and the beach it sat just off of, was for the most part, a private beach. Which is to say, it wasn't part of the Wildwood public beach system and had very few visitors that didn't also have homes just off of it themselves. So, when the fire was started it was just the twelve seniors and the Strom's. Mr. Strom grilled more food than even the Fine's could've eaten and the music was amazing. They had a home karaoke machine with several 'theatre' selections.

Max and Niles watched as Chastity and Fran chatted with a few of the other girls and decided that they would check out the song list. "I think I've found something." Niles grinned at Max.

"What did you find?" Max looked over Niles' shoulder. "Niles…are you serious?"

Niles nodded and winked at Max. "It'll be fun, Max."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea." Max tried to warn Niles.

Niles clapped Max on the back. "You've got to trust me on this, Max. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright. Are you going to do it now?" Max asked his friend.

Niles smirked. "Seems as good a time as any, Max." Niles put on the head phones and got his song selection cued up.

The karaoke machine was set up on the deck about ten feet above the beach. The gang was sitting, standing, dancing whatever, around the bonfire which was about twenty-five feet away from the house.

Niles turned off the music and grabbed the microphone. "Hey guys!" He spoke into the mic to draw everyone's attention. "I'm gonna sing a little something." Everyone gathered near the deck. Niles cued the song just to the part he wanted to sing…his rich voice rang out over them. They had only just heard the song earlier that day at the theatre. This time though, it was different. Everyone had quite a genuine reaction; some shock, some nervous laughter, but Chastity…well she cried.

Niles

"Marry me. Come on and marry me.

Why not agree to be my blushing bride?

I know the neighborhood would give its consent,

And there's a cutaway I'm dying to rent,

The day you marry me.

Give in and marry me. I really love you, see?

We can't go wrong.

That diamond in the store I could pay monthly for.

Come on and marry me. Marry me. Marry me.

So marry me. Give in and marry me.

Though you don't love me now, you will in time.

You may not know it yet, but I'm the best you'll get.

Wake up and marry me. Marry me. Marry me."

When Niles finished singing the group clapped for him and most just returned to what they were doing, some made their way to the karaoke list to choose a song to do later. He clicked the stereo back on and music rang out of the speakers again as he made his way quickly down the deck stairs to where Chastity stood, now alone.

"Hey, are you crying?" Niles asked her. Chastity shook her head but the tear slipping down her cheek gave her away. Niles took her into his arms. "Please don't cry, Chas." Niles kissed away each remaining tear.

Chastity looked up at him. "That was beautiful, Niles."

"Let's walk a little and look at the water." Niles whispered. He took her hand in his and their fingers instantly entwined. They walked past the group and caught the attention of Max and Fran.

"Oy, Max," Fran started. "What's going on with him?"

Max shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Fran. I've known Niles my whole life. I've never seen him like this. I mean he's had other girlfriends. Even one that was pretty serious for a while. But, he's never told me before he was in love. He's completely devoted to Chastity."

"You don't seem happy for him." Fran frowned.

Max looked down. "I don't want to see him hurt, Fran. Niles is my best friend. I know he seems like a very strong and confident man, but he's still only eighteen. If Chastity ever…"

"Max," Fran cupped his cheek with her hand. "You don't have to worry about Chastity hurting Niles. She'd give up everything for him. She adores him."

Niles finds a nice quiet place near the water's edge and sits down. He pulls Chastity down to sit between his legs and pulls her back tightly against his chest. "Chas…I love you." Niles whispers softly and kisses her neck just below her ear. "You didn't answer me."

Chastity turns almost all the way around so her legs slip just beneath Niles' left knee. "I love you, too." Chastity leans in and kisses his smiling lips.

Niles looks into her eyes. "I know, Love. But, you still haven't answered me." Niles' eyes sparkled in the moon light and it danced off his reddish blonde hair.

"Niles…I don't understand…" Chastity looked at him a little confused.

Niles lifted the small opened black box up and presented it to her. "Will you marry me?" Chastity gasped and tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes again. "Chas…please don't cry."

"Yes." Chastity managed just above a whisper. "I'll marry you." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the tears in his own eyes. They kissed and their tongues danced and explored each other until the desire to breath overcame their desire for each other. "Niles…" Chastity touched her forehead to his. "You'll have to ask my father…"

Niles kissed her softly. "I already did, Love." Chastity looked up at him. "Did you really think I'd ask permission to take you to the prom, and not ask his permission to propose?"

"But…when did…" Chastity tried not to cry again.

Niles slipped a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I asked him just before you and Fran came into the kitchen that day." Niles smiled. "If you'd come in two minutes earlier, you'd have spoiled the surprise."

"And he gave you his permission?" Chastity seemed just a little shocked.

Niles frowned at her. "Yes. Provided we wait until you finish college. I told him that had been my intention." She kissed him again. "After all, if I don't make it as an actor, you're business degree will have to support us." Chastity playfully smacked him.

"Hey, at least wait until we're married so I can hit you back." Niles winked at her. "So…will you wear the ring?"

Chastity hadn't really even looked at the ring. "Oh, Niles! It's absolutely gorgeous! How could you afford a ring like this?" Realizing how that sounded Chas winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Chas…I'm eighteen, I'm still in school. It's a valid question." Niles stood and pulled her to her feet as well. Then he slipped the ring on her finger. "It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me just before she died and said, "Someday, mon petit, you'll find a young lady you would give your life for. When you do, give her this."

Chastity felt the tear slide down her cheek. "I love you…my little one." Chastity said playfully.

"You speak French?" Niles asked in shock.

Chastity raised her eyebrow. "Oui, mon amour. J'ai étudié en France pour l'été avant que j'aie commencé le lycée." (Yes, my love. I studied in France for the summer before I started high school.)

"Maintenant je peux vous dire je t'aime dans deux langues." (Now I can tell you I love you in two languages.) Niles kissed her softly. "So, do you want to go tell Fran and Max, now?" Niles cupped her face in his hands.

Chas kissed him lightly. "Absolutely!" Niles took her hand in his and they started back toward the house. "You haven't told Max?"

"Nope. I thought this was the kind of thing that you should know before Max." Niles winked at her and they walked a bit.

"Niles…" Chastity started as they walked. "Did you want to marry, Kate?"

Niles stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face her and took both of her hands in his. "Chas…I cared a great deal for Kate, I won't lie to you, but I was only sixteen years old. I've never wanted to marry anyone but you." Niles looked into her eyes and knew the question she didn't want to ask. "No, I didn't love her either…Renee was the Sheffield's housekeeper, and twice my age. Her fiancé left her to 'marry up' and I'd just found out about…the arrangement."

"I'm sorry, Niles. I just…this is all new to me." Chastity looked like a child in the light from the moon.

Niles sighed. "Chastity, if you're not sure…we don't have to tell…" Her lips stopped any further doubt he may have had about her conviction.

"Never, for a single second ever doubt that I love you, Niles." Chastity smiled so brightly Niles feared his heart would burst from the joy. Chastity practically pulled him the rest of the way back to the group. "Frannie!" Chastity called to her dearest friend. "Fran!"

Fran leapt up from where she lay back against Max's chest and watched the bonfire. "What!" Fran stood as quickly as she could as did Max. "Whassa matta?" Fran watched as Chastity dragged Niles back to where the group was now gathering to find out what had Chas in such a tizzy.

"Niles proposed!" Chastity nearly screamed as she closed the last twenty feet to the group. "He asked me to marry him. Look!" Chas whipped her newly ringed finger out for the group to behold as she panted and nearly bent in half from her run up the beach.

Fran's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of Chas' new adornment. It was a platinum setting with what had to be a two carat emerald cut diamond with an aquamarine baguette on each side. It was stunning and practically glowed in the moonlight.

The group rapidly divided. The girls swarmed Chastity and her ring. The boys gathered around Niles. Max clapped him on the back. "Well, done, Old man." The rest of the boys were more undecided about how they felt. Gene was very happy for Niles. Scott thought they were both still so young.

Matt and Cal thought he was insane. "You're going to tie yourself to Chas three months before you start college? What about all those girls at college just waiting for you?"

Niles glanced at Max. "When you've been given a Venus di Milo…why would you waste your time with gargoyles?"

Matt and Cal looked very confused. Max laughed. Gene and Scott shook their heads. Niles grinned and explained. "When you've found the best, forget the rest."

Matt and Cal walked past the group of giggling girls muttering softly… "What did he mean Venus versus a gargoyle?"

Chas and Fran heard just enough to turn and look at Niles and Max. They excused themselves from the group of girls who were going to go and hassle their boyfriends. Slowly Fran and Chas made their way to where Niles and Max stood. "What the hell are Matt and Cal talking about?" Fran asked in no uncertain terms.

Max and Niles nearly burst with laughter. "They couldn't understand why I would get engaged three months before starting college." Niles' and Chastity's eyes met. "I simple said that when one has been given a Venus di Milo why would they want a gargoyle?"

"Oy…" Fran translated for only herself. "When you've found the best, forget the rest."

Niles nodded and grabbed Chastity into his arms. "So ends the lesson."

* * *

That night, after the bonfire and the dividing of the couples to their appointed rooms, Niles waited restlessly for everyone to fall into a deeper sleep. He'd been lucky enough to convince Max to let him have the bottom bunk. After a few hours, Niles slowly got out of his bed and quietly went into the bathroom and slipped easily out the window. He walked around to the window of the girl's bathroom and waited for the light to click on. When she appeared at the window he feared his heart would stop. She was radiant. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and had a light sweater over her arm.

She slowly slid the window opened so not to disturb the other girls. "Niles!" She leaned out the window to where he stood on the wrap-around porch. "What's going to happen if we get caught?"

"We aren't doing anything wrong, Chas. We're just going to sit on the beach and watch the sunrise." Niles had a blanket from his car and was dressed much like Chas, in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Chastity took his hand and kissed him lightly. "What if we fall asleep and don't get back?"

"I promise you we will not fall asleep." Niles looked at her. "Hey…your dad trusts me, right?"

Chas make a face at him. "I don't think that trust included sneaking out of the house at 3am to watch the sunrise."

"I know, but I've never seen a sunrise over the ocean." Niles pulled out his best pouty face.

Chastity practically burst into laughter at her fiancé…wow that was going to take some getting used to. "Oh, alright…let's go."

"I promise to do my best to keep you from getting bored." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

The young couple made their way down toward the water stopping about half way between the house and the water's edge. "This should be a nice spot." Niles stopped and laid out the blanket. Then he sat himself down and held his hand to Chastity so she could join him on the blanket. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm just looking at you." Chastity loved the way the moonlight danced off his reddish blonde hair. It had gotten a little shaggy since he'd had it cut for the show and Chastity decided she liked it that way. He was going to have it cut again before the prom, but she happened to mention that she thought it was kind of sexy the way it just lapped at his collar.

Chastity sat down facing the water and he tucked her into his chest, between his legs. Just the way she was sitting when he proposed. Chastity leaned back into him and felt his heart beating. "Niles…"

"MMMmmmm?" Niles responded breathing her in.

Chas wrapped his arms around her. "Was it my really my father's idea that we wait until after college?"

"Yep. "Why do you ask?" Niles could hear the worry in her voice.

Sighing heavily Chastity whispered, "I wonder why he wants us to wait."

"He's probably just worried that if we were to marry before you finish school that you won't be focused enough on your studies. It's not a bad idea really. I know I'm pretty irresistible, but don't you think you can wait?" Niles wanted to lighten her mood.

She didn't answer right away. Niles could feel her tense up. "It's not that…really. But what if…"

Niles turned her in his arms. "But what if…?" He coaxed her to continue.

"What if you meet someone else in college? There will be so many girls at Julliard, singers, and dancers and actresses and cellists…" Chas really didn't know what she was saying.

"Cellists?" Niles tried his best not to laugh at her concern. "You mean you're afraid I'll fall for some cello player?"

Chas tried her best not to cry…she didn't know what was wrong with her. "I'm just afraid that when we don't see each other all the time that…you'll find someone else. I mean, it's not like I really gave you a chance to meet anyone else this year."

"Yeah…you literally threw yourself at me that first day in Cannon's class." Niles smiled his broadest lopsided grin.

Chas frowned. "Fran tripped me and you know it!" She playfully smacked his arm.

"Chas…I love you." Niles lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "I met lots of girls. I was in Home Ec. and Concert choir. The ratio in those classes alone gave me ample opportunity to change my mind." Niles kissed her lightly. "Besides, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Chastity still looked a little sad. "What makes you so sure? Your apartment is in Murray Hill and Fran and I will be in the village."

"I don't think so." Niles kissed her. "I just happened to mention to your dad that the apartment just above ours will be available August 1st."

Chastity looked very excited. "Really? What did Daddy say?"

"He was glad that you wouldn't have to live in the village. And he made me promise that Max and I would live in our place and that you and Fran would live in yours." Niles grinned. "I assured him that we would keep the living arrangements just as he wished."

Chastity frowned a little. "Well, I guess that's better than living all the way across town from you."

"Not to mention, he didn't say a word about sleep-overs." Niles winked.

Chastity sighed and turned around again to lean into Niles' chest. "I feel so much better now."

Niles leaned forward and whispered to her. "Chastity, I've made my choice. It doesn't matter where we live or when we marry. I'm already yours."

They sat for a short time longer and waited for the sun to rise. They weren't disappointed. It was spectacular. It was beautifully clear that morning. As the sun ascended into the sky the colors changed from deep purples and oranges into paler shades of lavender and peach until the palest of blues took over.

"Wow…" Niles started. "That was almost as beautiful as you."

Chastity kissed him softly. "We'd better get back before we're missed. I don't want to have to explain to anyone."

Chas leaned forward and Niles stood up and helped her to her feet. He gave her just one deep soul joining kiss before he pulled up the blanket and shook out some of the sand. They walked back to the house in near silence. Niles tossed the blanket into the back of his car and they climbed the stairs and moved around to the girl's bathroom window which Chas was careful to leave opened just enough to get her fingers in to open it again.

"Thank you for the sunrise, Niles." Chas kissed him softly.

Niles grinned his goofy grin. "Well, actually that was God's doing, but I'm glad I took you to see it." He helped her climb back into the bathroom and whispered, "I'll see you in a couple of hours. Rest well, Chas. I love you."

"Love you, too, Niles." Chas watched him walk slowly around the porch.

* * *

Niles had barely pulled the blanket up over his waist when Max's foot was dangling off the top bunk and came to rest on Niles' mattress below. "Hey…" Max whispered. "Where'd you go?"

Niles yawned. "I don't know what you're talking about." Niles tried to roll away from his friend.

"Come on, Niles. I got up to go to the bathroom and you weren't in your bed." Max whispered as quietly as he could.

Niles sat up. "If you swear not to tell a soul…" Max nodded. "I went down on the beach to watch the sunrise."

"That's it?" Max asked, wondering what the big deal was. Niles nodded. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" Max shrugged and went again to the bathroom.

Niles shook his head. "Thank God he's easily satisfied." He rolled over and went to sleep.

In the girl's room Chas had finally gotten settled into her bed and was just about to drift off when Fran's voice whispered from above her. "Chas…are you ok?"

"Shhhh…Frannie, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Chastity didn't want to talk and risk waking the other girls.

"You were in that bathroom for a very long time." Chastity could hear the concern in her best friend's voice.

Chastity shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I couldn't sleep and took a warm bath. I fell asleep in the tub."

"Ok, then get some rest, Honey. Tomorrow we hit the boardwalk." Fran yawned and dropped quickly back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Nanny. Yet.

A/N I just wanted to do something really out there and different. I'm taking a lot of circumstances and just lumping them together in…High School…Let me know what you think!

High School Drama

Chapter 10

As the senior trip to Florida approached the senior class was getting ready for Disney World, Wet N Wild, Universal Studios and dinner at some place called 'Medieval Times'. They were told what to pack and how to prepare for anything. It would be a week to remember for all the seniors, but our favorite four more than the others. Niles and CC had planned everything to the last detail and took great care in verifying their information. This would definitely be a trip the 'fabfour' would never forget.

The plane set down in Orlando international airport in the early afternoon. The 'fabfour' plus four were already in a clump together waiting for their luggage. Their class was large enough that they had the entire plane to themselves. Once the bags were gathered and buses loaded the ride to their hotel took very little time. Room assignments had been given out before they left the high school cafeteria that morning so everyone knew where to go.

As they made their way to their rooms Niles and CC could barely contain their smiles. "What's gotten into you, Chas?" Fran asked. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were practically giddy."

"Don't be silly, Fran. I'm a Babcock, I don't get giddy." Chas answered and quickly broke eye contact.

The four couples arrived outside their assigned rooms. "You have got to be kidding." Max laughed when he saw that the girls were in the room right next door.

"Remind me to thank Mr. Donnelly." Niles winked at Chas. "I'm guessing he didn't really pay attention to the room numbers."

The boys, Max, Niles, Gene and Scott were in room 111. The girls, Fran, Chastity, Laurie and Chrissy were in room 115. "The hotel must skip 113, bad luck I guess." Gene tossed out.

"Not for us." Niles added.

Chastity opened their door and shook her head. "Well, there's no adjoining door, so they must have thought about it a little." This brought laughter from the rest as they settled into their rooms.

Niles offered to take the side of the bed closest to the door. "I'll take this side, Max. I know how sensitive you are to the air conditioning." Niles had other motives as well.

"You just want to be as close to Chas as possible." Max responded.

"Fran and I will take this bed." Chastity dropped her bag onto the bed closest the door.

Fran put in a small protest. "Chas…I think I'd rather be by the bathroom."

Chas leaned in. "Nah…that's where the night light is. It'll be really bright over there." Chastity winked and Fran nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day was 'free time' for the seniors. Dinner was going to be a luau at the hotel pool just for the seniors. There was a DJ and a dance floor and tables it was a huge party! With a senior class of 188 and nearly every student on the trip the chaperone's had their hands full. Mr. Donnelly had several other teachers there to help. They all knew which kids would be the ones to 'keep an eye' on. The 'fabfour' plus four weren't among them. So when Niles and Chas suggested to Max and Fran that they take a little excursion Max and Fran knew they wouldn't be missed.

"How can we go anywhere, Niles?" Fran asked him.

Niles just smiled as they waited by the lobby doors. "You'll just have to trust me, Fran."

"I didn't say I didn't trust you, I just don't…" That when the taxi pulled up. Fran looked at Niles and Chastity. "What do you two have planned for us?"

Chas smiled at her dearest friend. "Nothing…you just have to watch."

"Ewww, Chas," Fran started. "Max, I am so not into that."

Max looked horrified. "Fran, I don't think that's what they mean. Let's just wait and see where we're going."

"It's getting late. The sun will be setting soon." Niles said softly. "It's going to be perfect."

The taxi pulled up to a small driveway. Niles leaned forward. "Thanks. Please wait for us." He slipped out of the car and help Chastity get out of the car. Max and Fran followed suit.

"Niles..." Max started. "Where are we?"

Chastity turned back over her shoulder. "It's a friend's house. They aren't home, but we don't need the house."

Niles and Chastity walking hand in hand made their way past the house and out onto the beach behind the house. There was a man standing on the beach facing the water. "Who's that?" Fran asked them.

They joined the man on the beach and Chastity spoke. "Father Shawn?" The man turned and smiled.

"Did she say 'Father Shawn'?" Max asked Niles.

Niles smiled and clapped Max on the back. "That she did. Max, will you be my best man?"

"Of course, Old Man, but I don't see why you're asking now." Max never was very quick on the pick-up.

Fran's eyes got very big. "Chastity Claire Babcock…did you plan a wedding without me?"

"I'm sorry, Fran. I just didn't want to wait until I graduated. You can help plan the next one." Chastity took Niles' arm. "I was afraid that someone would steal him away."

Niles kissed her lightly. "I tried to tell her it would never happen, but she just couldn't wait. It's just between the four of us, and Father Shawn, and well technically the state of Florida, but otherwise. You can't tell anyone."

"Why are you lookin' at me?" Fran asked.

Niles and Chastity married on the beach at sunset that very evening, May 20th. They had their closest friends with them and they couldn't have been happier. They knew that it would have to be kept a secret, but it didn't matter. They knew they were married. They knew they belonged together. They knew, but then they knew from that first day. When Chastity Clair Babcock literally fell into the arms of Niles Andrew Brightmore and their eyes met, they knew then it would end this way. Well, not actually end, just begin again.

* * *

EPILOGUE

May 20th, five years later…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Father Mac made his announcement from the alter of St. Patrick's Cathedral. "You may kiss your bride."

Niles took Chastity's face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Happy anniversary," he whispered.

Chastity took his arm and they walked out of the church together. "Niles…do you think we should tell, Daddy?"

"Tell Daddy, what, Kitten?" Stuart Babcock just happened to be standing behind them.

Niles eyes got very big. "That we're uh…married, Sir."

"Niles, my boy, I know you're married." Stuart looked at them oddly.

Chastity sighed. "Daddy, what Niles is trying to say is that…today is actually our anniversary…our…fifth anniversary."

"Chastity Claire, do you really think you could get married in any state in this country and I wouldn't find out about it?" Stuart Babcock dropped.

Niles and Chastity were in shock. "You mean you've known all this time?"

"Of course, Kitten. I knew the minute you applied for a Florida marriage license." Stuart smiled at his baby girl.

Chastity sighed. "Why didn't you ever say anything…or…try to…"

"Stop you?" Chastity nodded. "Kitten, I knew you loved Niles even then and I knew he loved you too. Why would I try to stop you?" He smiled at her. "I didn't say anything because I trusted Niles to keep our agreement about separate living quarters, so that you could focus on your studies, and not…on playing house."

Chastity frowned. "But, Daddy…"

"If I'd let on that I knew you were married, you'd have wanted to live like you were married." Stuart tilted his head at her. "This way we both got what we wanted and Niles kept his word."

Niles stood solemnly. "I'm sorry we weren't honest with you, Sir. But…" Niles didn't know exactly what to say.

"I know, Niles. Chastity didn't want to wait until graduation. She was afraid you'd have too much time to change your mind, meet some fresh young thing at college." Stuart laughed.

Niles frowned at his father-in-law. "That never would have happened. I'll never love anyone but Chastity, Sir."

"Oh yes you will." Chastity leaned in and kissed his cheek. Then she whispered, "In about thirty four more weeks or so." Niles' eyes got very big again.

"I have something for you both." Stuart handed Chastity an envelope. "Open it."

Chastity looked at him. "Daddy…" Chas opened the envelope and her degree helped with understanding what she held in her hands. She gasped lightly. "Niles…it's the contract…the agreement…" She whispered softly.

Niles looked at what Chastity held in her hands. "I don't understand, Sir."

"Call it a graduation gift, or a wedding present, or congratulations on your successful Broadway show, whatever you'd like." Niles completed the first of what would be many Broadway musicals, "My Man Jeeves", just before graduation and Max and Chastity produced it. "I paid off your contract, Niles. You are free to do whatever you chose to do with your life, just as long as you do it with Chastity." Stuart winked at his son-in-law.

Stuart left them to greet the rest of their guests as they exited the church. When Max's parents approached, Niles flinched just a bit. "Well, Niles…it would seem you've impressed Stuart Babcock quite a bit, lad. He not only allowed you to marry his daughter, but paid your contract in full." James Sheffield was never a good father, but he did know quality and like it or not, he knew that Niles was every bit the gentleman that Max was. In fact, Niles was in great part responsible for the gentleman Max had become.

"Yes, Sir." Niles responded coolly. "Thank you for coming, Sir." Niles refused to lower his eyes to James Sheffield as he'd been raised to do. "If you call my office, I'll see that you get tickets to the show while you're in town." Suddenly James Sheffield seemed to be uncomfortable and excused himself.

Chastity leaned in. "What a horrible man." Niles just nodded as he saw the faces of his parents approaching.

"Maman, Dad. This is Chastity. Chas…these are my parents, Joseph and Marie Brightmore." Niles nearly beamed with joy at the meeting of his wife and his parents. He'd intended to bring them over sooner, after 'Jeeves' had become a hit, but they still had their duty.

Joseph winked at Niles. "She's quite the beauty, Niles. I'm very proud of you."

"She's also the smartest and wittiest woman I've ever had the pleasure of crossing swords with." Niles kissed his wife's cheek and then looked at his mother who was oddly silent. "Well, Maman, you've been awfully quiet."

"Niles Andrew Brightmore, if I didn't know that you were already married to this lovely creature before creating the child she carries, I'd be quite a bit more than just quiet." Marie Brightmore had a sixth sense all her own. It wasn't clairvoyance, or esp or any one thing you can name, it's more a sense of what is. Pure and simply put, she just knows what she knows and she's never been wrong.

Chastity leaned in to her mother-in-law. "May I call you Maman?" Marie nodded. "Maman, have you any insight as to the gender of our little one?"

Marie put her hands on Chastity's face and studied her eyes for a moment, then smiled. "Snips and snails and puppy dog tails…" She winked and followed Joseph out of the church.

The next person to come along was none other than BB Babcock. "Hello Chastity, Darling." BB practically gushed. "And this must be your Niles. Isn't he handsome?" BB hugged him tightly, bringing a shocked look from both Niles and Chastity.

"Uhm…Mother…are you drunk?" Chastity whispered.

BB laughed. "Don't be silly, Chastity. I couldn't be happier for you and Niles. I hear his show is sold out for another six months already." BB's eyes lit up.

"Oh…yes, Mother. Have you had a chance to see it?" BB shook her head. "Oh I think you'd really like it. It's all about a society girl who falls hopelessly in love with the butler's son."

BB laughed lightly. "Poor girl. Well, the plot isn't important, just that it's the first of many huge hits!" She kisses them both on the cheek and leaves.

"She doesn't even try to pretend she's a regular person does she?" Niles asked Chastity.

Chas shook her head. "She wouldn't know where to begin."

* * *

25 YEARS LATER…

"Well, Love…where would you like to go this year?" Niles asked CC. Chas, started using CC for business shortly after she and Niles were married, the second time.

CC thought for a second. "The house in Orlando, while the place we got married, will be oppressive this time of year. So I vote for the house in Wildwood, where we got engaged. The kids like it better there anyway."

"Very well, my love, your wish is my command." Niles bowed deeply. Unbeknownst to CC, he'd already made the arrangements for the Wildwood house. He knew very well that she'd choose to go there to celebrate their 30th anniversary. She always chose to spend the summers in Wildwood.

The drive was brisk and uneventful and Niles pulled the Mercedes into the driveway of the house they stayed in all those years ago and so many years since. "I love this house." CC whispered softly as she does every time they pull up to the front door.

"Go ahead in, Honey. I'll get the luggage." Niles knew that the house was fully stocked and ready for company, but CC would be none the wiser, she was expecting a houseful this weekend anyway.

"Niles!" CC called from the front porch. "When is everyone getting here?"

Niles carried their bags up to the house. "I'm not sure, Honey. They'll all be here for dinner, that's all I have the privilege of knowing."

By 'all' Niles meant the children. He and CC had four. Their oldest, Daniel Joseph, Niles' mother was right on about the snips and snails…took after his father. In fact, CC swears he looks just like Niles did at the same age. Danny's a chef, owns his own restaurant and recently married Max and Fran's oldest girl, Eve.

Niles and CC's only daughter, Lauren Marie, came along three years after Daniel. She's a mirror image to CC and just as sharp tongued. She's burning her way through Julliard double majoring in composition and arts management. She is carrying on a not so secret romance with Thomas Weston, the son of Niles and CC's attorney. Tom's well on his way to becoming his father's partner.

The twins, Michael Stuart and Matthew Niles graduate from high school next month. They are difficult to tell apart at first glance and only Niles and CC ever really know for certain who is who. They are an equal combination of their parents. They have Niles' reddish blonde hair and CC's pale blue eyes. Both have Niles' lopsided grin and CC's straight nose and high cheekbones. Niles' build with CC's height make these two boys very handsome and often sought after. They also have their parent's penchant for practical jokes and quick wit, as do their older siblings. It made for many rowdy 'family' events at any of the Brightmore homes.

That night after dinner while the sun was still fairly high in the sky, Niles winked at his oldest son and leader of the collaborators. "Chas, why don't we take a walk?" Niles still called her Chas, but he was the only one to do so. Even Fran had taken to calling her dearest friend CC."

"That sounds lovely." CC turned to look at her children sitting about the house. "Eve…" She called to her daughter-in-law. When do you expect your parents?"

Eve, with her back to CC, glanced at Danny. "I don't know, Aunt CC. You know how they are."

"Are you kids staying here or at their place tonight?" CC asked.

"Oh, Mom," Danny started, we'll probably stay at Uncle Max and Aunt Fran's…there place is bigger and you'll have Lauren and the M&M's to deal with." M&M's is what Danny and Lauren called the twins from the moment they came home from the hospital.

CC shook her head at her son. "Ok, we'll be back just after sunset."

CC turned back to Niles and took his extended hand. "Where would you like to walk, Love?" Their fingers quickly entwined.

"Let's go down and walk by the water." CC answered. They walked along silently for a short time. "Niles let's sit for a while."

"Alright, Love." Niles sat down and pulled CC's back into his chest and they looked out over the ocean as the bright sky slowly faded to a medium blue as evening approached. "I love you, Chas." Niles whispered into her ear. Niles waits for a response. "You didn't answer me."

CC turns almost all the way around and tucks her knees just beneath her chin. "I love you, too." Chastity leans in and kisses his smiling lips.

Niles looks into her eyes. "I know, Love. But, you still haven't answered me." Niles' eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight as it danced off his graying blonde hair.

"Niles…I don't understand…" CC looked at him a little confused.

Niles lifted the small black box up and presented it to her. "Will you marry me?"

CC smirked at him. "Again? Twice wasn't enough?" She kissed him softly, opened the box and looked at the beautiful three diamond anniversary ring. "Oh, Niles…it's beautiful."

He slipped the ring on her finger. "As are you, my love, as are you." He kissed her deeply.

"Cyrano?" CC kidded him.

"Brightmore!" They sat in each other's arms until the sun set. "It's getting a little chilly, we should probably head back."

Niles stood and offered CC his hand and she stood. "Yes."

Niles frowned. "Yes, what?" Niles asked her as their fingers entwined again for the walk back.

CC stopped and looked at him. Still as handsome the day he'd walked into Mr. Cannon's drama class. Still as natural and unassuming as he'd always been, fame and wealth hadn't changed him a bit. He was still just Niles, her Niles, and she still loved him as much…no…more than she did thirty years ago. "Yes, I'll marry you…again." She kissed him softly at first, but then more deeply. Her hands cupped his face, their tongues dancing together as they have for years. His hands pulling her tightly to him, so tightly they could feel their hearts drumming together. When they broke the kiss their foreheads touch softly in an intimate gesture that grew between them over the years. "I love you, Niles…more right now, than ten minutes ago and nowhere near as much as I will tomorrow."

"I love you, too, Chas. With all that I was, all that I am and all that I ever hope to be." Niles kissed her again softly. "We'd better get back or they'll send out the search party."

When they got back to the house it was mostly dark inside. "Now what's going on, it's not that late, is it?" CC asked him.

"No, but maybe they went to bed early so the old man could have his way with you in front of the fire place." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC playfully smacked his arm. "Niles…will you ever grow up?" They made their way up the back deck.

"Uhm…nope." Niles grabbed her and spun her around.

"Niiillleeesss!" CC yelled. "Put me down, you're going to get a hernia."

Niles did as she asked right in front of the patio doors that led from the deck into the house. "You're as light as ever, Chas, and more beautiful." He slid open the door and bowed deeply for her to enter.

When she did the lights flipped on and everyone yelled… "Surprise!"

CC gasped. "Oh my God!" She spun around at to face Niles. "Did you know about this?"

"Uhm…yep." Niles grabbed her and spun her around again. "Happy anniversary, Love."

Max and Fran were first in line to give their congratulations. "I can hardly believe ya's been married for thirty years. I only just had my 32nd birthday!" They all laughed.

"Well done as always, Old man. You know I couldn't be happier for you." Max 'gushed'…at least for Max it was gushing.

Niles smiled at his oldest and dearest friend and thought back to that day so many years ago when he'd first felt like his brother and not just his friend…four simple words about something so important… 'Will you…help me?' Max had certainly gotten the hang of it. He and Fran had five children.

Eve Katherine and Jonah Samuel are twins. Eve is married to Danny and helps him run the restaurant. Jonah is an intern with Sheffield-Babcock Productions and moving quickly up the ladder.

Four years later, their third, Andrew, almost didn't make it. He was a breech baby that Niles lovingly delivered on the way to the hospital in a snow storm. CC wasn't thrilled that Niles had such an intimate view of Fran, but was slightly appeased when the baby was given Niles' middle name.

Fran had a second set of twins three years later. Claire Nadine and Barbara Joan will be juniors next year and are looking forward to their first year of school without their tormentors, Michael and Matthew Brightmore.

The night was winding down and the kids had gone home or gone to bed and only the 'fabfour' remained. "Well, CC," Fran stood as they were getting ready to head to their house just up the beach. "What's in store for you tonight?" Fran waggled her eyebrows.

"Well, I can't be sure, but hopefully…" CC leaned in and whispered something into Fran's ear unaware that Niles and Max were standing well within hearing distance.

"Hoo haa! Ya know…Max does that too." Fran offered grinning widely.

Niles raised his famous eyebrow. "Yeah…" He started. "I taught him that."


End file.
